


Maybe Someday II SnK

by taetannie19



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Violence
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taetannie19/pseuds/taetannie19
Summary: Levi Ackermann uchodził za nieprzystępnego, chłodnego a przede wszystkim bardzo tajemniczego mężczynzę. Skrywał wiele sekretów, jednak nawet on, najsilniejszy żołnierz ludzkości nie zdoła ich dochować do grobowej deski. Tajemnice zaczynają wychodzić na jaw, a jego życie robi się coraz bardziej skomplikowane.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mam nadzieję, że nowa postać wszystkim przypadnie do gustu! Opowiadanie publikowane było na wattpadzie, ale straciłam dostęp do konta, dlatego nie mogę tam dodawać rozdziałów.

Nie było tajemnicą, że Petra od dawna podkochiwała się w swoim kapitanie. Ostatnio jej uczucia przybrały na sile i poważnie zastanawiała się nad wyznaniem mu swoich uczuć. Kiedy go po raz pierwszy spotkała, bardzo go podziwiała, potem zamieniło się to w małe zauroczenie, ale to co działo się z nią teraz, kiedy tylko Levi był w pobliżu było czymś kompletnie innym.  
-Dziękuję kapitanie- wydusił Eren kiedy kapitan Levi pomógł mu przejść z parującego już ciała tytana do ławek przy których siedziała reszta oddziału. Nastolatek kurczowo trzymał się ramienia kapitana i próbował nie upaść, kiedy Levi posadził go obok Ghunter'a. Petra widząc to tylko wywróciła oczami po czym przeniosła wzrok na polanę byleby tylko nie patrzeć na scenę odgrywającą się przed nią. Nie mogła skłamać mówiąc, że nie była zazdrosna. Wiedziała, że zadaniem jej przełożonego było zajmowanie się Erenem, ale nie mogła powstrzymać się, żeby chociaż od czasu do czasu nie okazać swojej irytacji.  
Eren ciężko dyszał i podpierał się rękami o kolana. Levi ukucnął przed Erenem i podał mu kubek z wodą.  
-Dobrze się czujesz?- zapytał mężczyzna.  
-T-tak- odpowiedział- Ja tylko...- nie dokończył, ponieważ z jego nosa wypłynęła cienka strużka krwi. Levi widząc to wyciągnął chusteczkę z kieszeni i podał ją chłopakowi.  
Petra nie mogła już na to patrzeć. Cała uwaga jej kapitana była skupiona na tym gówniarzu. Wstała od stołu i nalała do czystego kubka trochę gorącej, czarnej kawy. Taka jąką lubił.  
-Kapitanie, może napije się pan kawy?- zapytała z uśmiechem stojąc nad Levi'em.  
-Nie teraz Petro- powiedział oschle. Nie żeby było to coś niezwykłego. Zazwyczaj mówił właśnie w taki sposób do wszystkich. Dlaczego teraz tak ją to dotknęło? Stała w miejscu jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym gwałtownie się odwróciła i wróciła na swoje miejsce.  
-Dobra, wydaje mi się, że na dzisiaj skończyłam- dało się słyszeć krzyk Hanji, która właśnie wracała z Moblitem z polany.- Możemy wracać.  
***  
Kochany ojcze!  
Przepraszam, że tak długo nie pisałam, ale miałam ostatnio bardzo dużo na głowie. Słyszałeś może o chłopaku, który potrafi zmieniać się w tytana? Trafił do mojego oddziału. Nazywa się Eren i wcale nie jest taki straszny jak mówią. W prawdziwym życiu jest bardzo nieśmiały i ma ogromny zapał do pracy. Przez jego obecność wśród nas mamy o wiele więcej obowiązków. A najbardziej cierpi na tym kapitan Levi. Wydaje mi się, że się przemęcza. Martwię się o niego. Ach, co ja mówię. Przecież jest najsilniejszym żołnierzem ludzkości. Poradzi sobie bez troski kogoś takiego jak ja. Wiesz co tato? Bardzo się cieszę, że mam szansę współpracować z kapitanem Levi'em. Jest najlepszym przełożonym jakiego byłabym w stanie sobie wyobrazić. Odezwę się niedługo.  
Kocham Cię, twoja córka  
Petra.  
***  
Zadecydowała. To stanie się dziś. Pójdzie wieczorem do kaprala i powie mu, co do niego czuje. Spojrzała na zegarek. Jest równo osiemnasta. Wstała i podbiegła do szafy. W co się ubrać? Zaczęła przeglądać całą swoją garderobę. Sukienka? Nie, zbyt oficjalnie. Spódnica? Nie, wyglądałaby w niej nienaturalnie. W końcu zdecydowała się pójść w mundurze. Stanęła przed lustrem i poprawiła włosy. Była gotowa.  
-Dasz radę- powiedziała sama do siebie, po czym wzięła parę głębszych oddechów i wyszła.


	2. Chapter 2

Petra szła szybkim i nerwowym krokiem w stronę gabinetu kapitana. Dzisiaj w końcu mu powie. Żeby dodać sobie otuchy myślała o swoim ojcu i rodzeństwie. Ach, jakże byliby dumni gdyby następnym razem odwiedziła ich z... pierścionkiem na palcu! Levi musiał ją zaakceptować! Przecież... jaka dziewczyna była bliżej niego niż Petra? Żadna! Rudowłosa dotarła na miejsce. Zatrzymała się przed drzwiami i zacisnęła w pięści trzęsące się dłonie. Zapukała.  
-Proszę!- usłyszała po chwili. Chwyciła ciężką pozłacaną klamkę i weszła do pomieszczenia. Podniosła wzrok na mężczyznę siedzącego za biurkiem i czytającego jakieś dokumenty. Petra stała przez chwilę w miejscu i nie odzywała się. Ideał- pomyślała. Mogłaby stać tak godzinami, ale mężczyzna podniósł głowę i spojrzał się jej prosto w oczy tymi swoimi przepięknymi, kobaltowymi tęczówkami.  
-Potrzebujesz czegoś?- zapytał. Był teraz cholernie zajęty. Erwin jak zwykle część swojej papierkowej roboty zwalił na niego.  
Dziewczyna nie mogła się ruszyć. Strach ją sparaliżował.  
-Petro, wszystko w porządku?- zapytał Levi widząc jej reakcje.  
Dziewczyna szybkim krokiem podeszła do biurka kapitana i stanęła centralnie przed nim. Levi widząc to uniósł brwi ale się nie odzywał.  
-Kapitanie- zaczęła.- Ja... ja od zawsze pana podziwiałam. A... kiedy przyjął mnie pan do swojego oddziału byłam najszczęśliwszą osobą na świecie. Pracowanie u pana boku było spełnieniem moich marzeń ale teraz... zauważyłam, że mi to nie wystarcza.- spuściła głowę. Nie mogła patrzeć się na niego kiedy to mówiła.- Ja chce być bliżej pana... nie tylko jako żołnierz, ale też jako... kocham cię, Levi.  
Zamurowało go. Przez dłuższą chwilę siedział w miejscu i nie wiedział jak zareagować.  
Ona z kolei odważyła się na niego spojrzeć. Nie wyczytała z jego twarzy żadnej reakcji. Jej dłonie znowu zaczęły się trząść.  
-Rozumiem- powiedział w końcu po chwili ciszy Levi.  
Oczy Petry zaszły łzami. Czyżby...  
Czarnowłosy wstał i podszedł do niej.  
\- Cieszę się, że cenisz mnie jako swojego przełożonego ale proszę nie myśl o mnie jako o kimś więcej.  
-D-dlaczego...- wyszeptała dziewczyna. Spuściła głowę i zakryła sobie twarz rękoma. Myślała, że zaraz spali się ze wstydu.  
Kapitan wziął głęboki oddech. Co miał jej powiedzieć? Że to nie wyjdzie, bo jest ktoś inny? Miał ją wygonić? Wiedział, że to się prędzej czy później Petra wyzna mu uczucia. Nie był głupi, widział jak na niego patrzyła. Nie spodziewał się tylko, że dziewczyna zrobi to tak szybko.  
Wrócił myślami do Ludovici. Czarnowłosej piękności z podziemia, jego przyjaciółki z dzieciństwa. Ona była przy nim, gdy mieszkał jeszcze ze swoją matką. Była, kiedy wziął go pod opiekę słynny Kenny rozpruwacz. Była, kiedy Kenny go zostawił. Była przy nim kiedy poznał Farlana i kiedy, razem z nim tworzył swój mały gang. Była przy nim kiedy wracał z rozrób i kradzieży w tej zatęchłej noże. Była kiedy poznał Isabel. Była kiedy dostał zlecenie na zabójstwo Erwina Smitha. Dalej przy nim jest. Levi dalej ją odwiedza. Ich związek nie ma prawa istnieć. On- najsilniejszy żołnierz ludzkości. Ona- wyrwana z podziemia złodziejka pracująca teraz jako kelnerka w jednym z barów.  
-Już kogoś mam.  
-CO!?- krzyknęła Petra. W jednej chwili zalała ją fala zazdrości pomieszanej z wściekłością. A więc o to chodziło. Jakaś dziewczyna zabrała jej kapitana. Wyrwała z rąk. Ale przecież nikogo takiego nie było, prawda? Petra była jedyną dziewczyną w całym korpusie z którą Levi w ogóle rozmawiał. Chyba, że... chyba że był ktoś poza zwiadowcami.  
-Kim ona jest!?- Rudowłosa już nad sobą nie panowała. Krzyknęła na kapitana.  
-Nie pozwalaj sobie- kapitan zmroził ją wzrokiem.  
Petra złapała Levi'a za rękę i przysunęła swoje usta do jego ust. Całowała go. Levi był w takim szoku, że przez chwilę nie był w stanie się ruszyć. W końcu siłą oderwał się od dziewczyny i wyrwał rękę z jej uścisku. Wyszedł szybkim krokiem z pomieszczenia po drodze chwytając swoją pelerynę. Petra pobiegła za nim. Dziewczyna dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę z tego co zrobiła.  
-J-ja przepraszam- mówiła, ale on nie reagował.- Nie panowałam nad sobą, bardzo przepraszam. Znów próbowała chwycić go za rękę, ale Levi wyrwał się z jej uścisku. Kiedy tylko wyszli z zamku Levi wzbił się w powietrze używając sprzętu do trójwymiarowego manewru i pozostawił za sobą płaczącą Petrę.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam nadzieję, że nieco zmieniona postać Petry nie będzie zbyt rażąca. Starałam się przedstawić jako tą miłą i ciepłą osobę, którą wszyscy znamy, ale opowiadanie potrzebuje kilku zwrotów akcji.


	3. Chapter 3

***  
"Chłopczyku?"  
"Nie możesz mnie zobaczyć. Jestem niewidzialny."  
"Ja też."  
"Jak to? Czy do twojej mamy też przyszedł pan?'  
"Tak. On nie może mnie zobaczyć. Moja mamusia też nie. Ale ty tak."  
***  
Levi szedł okryty ciekną peleryną przez ciemne już ulice dzielnicy Stoethess. Mijał elegancko ubranych mężczyzn prowadzących za rękę równie bogato ubrane kobiety. Pary rozchodziły się do drogich restauracji z wnętrza których dobiegały dźwięki muzyki klasycznej. Żałosne- pomyślał. Skierował swoje kroki, ku ulicy na której znajdowały się nieco bogatsze niż reszta kamienice. Otworzył drzwi jednej z klatek, po czym udał się jak zwykle na ostanie piętro. Stanął przed drzwiami i zapukał w nie trzykrotnie.  
-Już idę- usłyszał z wnętrza mieszkania.  
Drzwi się otworzyły a w drzwiach stanęła Ludovica. Czarne, gęste włosy opadały swobodnie na jej ramiona. Były jeszcze trochę mokre, co świadczyło o niedawno branej kąpieli. Spojrzała się na stojącego w progu mężczyznę tymi swoimi oczami o kolorze nieba. Musiała lekko unieść głowę, żeby ich oczy się spotkały. Była od niego niewiele niższa. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i podbiegła do Levi'a. Zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i mocno się w niego wtuliła.  
-Tęskniłam- powiedziała.  
-Ja też- odparł Levi. Trwali jeszcze parę chwil mocno przytuleni do siebie, jakby bali się, że zaraz ktoś przyjdzie i ich rozdzieli.  
Kiedy w końcu się od siebie oderwali, poszli do salonu. Levi usiadł na kanapie, a Ludo krzątała się jeszcze chwilę, robiąc mu herbatę. Czarną, jego ulubioną.  
-Nie dam rady dziś tam wrócić- powiedział w końcu, patrząc na nią, kiedy gotowała wodę w czajniku.  
-Chcesz zostać?- zapytała pozornie obojętnie, ale w duchu miała nadzieje, że zostanie.  
-Tak- usłyszała za sobą dziewczyna. Szybko się odwróciła, po czym go pocałowała. Zawsze stawał za nią w ten sposób kiedy chciał ją pocałować. Ona zawsze go wyprzedzała. Stali w kuchni i się całowali. Levi objął ją w talii i przyciągnął bliżej siebie. Ludovica wiedziała, że on tego chce. Za każdym razem, kiedy do niej przychodził nie na tym kończyło. Ale to nie wyglądało też tak, że Levi przychodził do niej tylko po to. Zawsze kiedy kończyli on zostawał u niej co najmniej do świtu. Wspominali wtedy czasy, kiedy jeszcze Farlan i Isabel żyli. Byli królami podziemia. Budzili postrach i respekt. Ludovica została teraz zwykłą kelnerką, niczym nie wyróżniającą się wśród miejskiego zgiełku. Za to Levi... on został okrzyknięty najsilniejszym żołnierzem ludzkości. Pamiętała, jaka była z niego dumna kiedy otrzymał ten tytuł. Tego samego dnia przyszedł do niej i się jej oświadczył. Kiedy zobaczyła go z pierścionkiem zaczęła płakać. Ryczała jak mała dziewczynka. Levi musiał ją uspokajać. Pamiętała co jej wtedy powiedział: "Jesteś jedyną osobą która mi została".  
***  
-Petra? Co się stało?- Nad płaczącą rudowłosą stanęła Hanji. Był środek nocy, a dziewczyna siedziała sama w zimnym korytarzu zamku. Ukucnęła na przeciwko niej i położyła jej dłoń na ramieniu.- Ktoś ci coś zrobił?  
-H-Hanji-san- wychlipała drobniejsza dziewczyna.- Ja... powiedziałam kapitanowi, że go kocham ale... on nie chce być ze mną.  
Hanji zrobiło się bardzo żal dziewczyny. Oczywiście, że widziała jak patrzyła na swojego przełożonego. Każdy w korpusie wiedział, że się w nim podkochiwała. Usiadła na kamiennej posadzce obok płaczącej rudowłosej i położyła jej rękę na ramieniu.  
-Posłuchaj. Poza Levi'em jest jeszcze wiele innych świetnych facetów. Chociażby ci z twojego oddziału. Nie dość, że są silnymi żołnierzami, to jeszcze wszyscy są mili i na pewno bardzo cię lubią, a najbardziej ten cały Oluo- zachichotała Hanji próbując rozweselić swoją koleżankę.  
-Ty nie rozumiesz... ja nie chce nikogo innego. Chce tylko jego- Petra przerwała na chwilkę, żeby przetrzeć oczy.- Wiesz... od zawsze go podziwiałam. Zanim dołączyłam do zwiadowców już wiele o nim słyszałam. A kiedy przyjął mnie do swojego oddziału to... ja nie wiedziałam co się ze mną dzieje. Na początku myślałam, że to tylko zwykłe zauroczenie i w końcu mi przejdzie, ale nie przechodziło. Wręcz przeciwnie- narastało. J-ja kiedy mu to dziś powiedziałam to... on odparł, że bardzo mnie ceni ale tylko jako żołnierza i... kiedy dodał, że jest ktoś inny to... ja nie wiem co się ze mną stało. Wściekłam się na sama nie wiem kogo. Przecież nie ma w korpusie żadnej innej dziewczyny która jest bliżej kapitana niż ja, prawda? I ja wtedy... pocałowałam go- Petra zakryła twarz dłońmi.  
-Jak to go pocałowałaś?- zapytała Hanji.- Przecież powiedział ci, że nie jest tobą zainter...  
-WIEM!-przerwała jej Petra.- Ja wiem. Nie panowałam nad sobą. Potem go jeszcze przepraszałam ale... on po prostu wyszedł.  
-Petro, zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że to co zrobiłaś było strasznie głupie? Poza tym, ciesz się, że tak dobrze zareagował na twoje wyznanie. Powiedział ci przecież, że cię szanuje tak? Przesadziłaś z tym pocałunkiem.  
-Wiem- szepnęła dziewczyna.  
-Powinnaś go przeprosić. Mogę pójść z tobą, jeżeli chcesz.  
-Teraz go nie ma. Wyszedł.  
-To zrobisz to jutro- mówiąc to Hanji wstała i rozciągnęła się.- Muszę już iść, Erwin znowu zwala na nas część swojej roboty. Trzymaj się.  
Petra siedziała jeszcze chwilę na ziemi. Hanji nic nie powiedziała o kimś innym. Może to ona jest tym kimś. Może to ona zabrała jej jej kapitana.


	4. Chapter 4

"Czemu siedzisz tutaj sam?"  
"Mama powiedziała, żebym wyszedł. Chce odpocząć."  
"Mówiłeś to samo wczoraj."  
"Dalej odpoczywa."  
***  
Ludovica leżała wtulona w klatkę piersiową Levia, podczas kiedy on bawił się jej włosami.  
-Levi?  
-Hm?  
-Pamiętasz szesnaste urodziny Isabel? Piła wtedy po raz pierwszy w życiu i musieliśmy nieść ją do pani Miry, żeby się nią zajęła.  
Levi w odpowiedzi tylko prychnął. Oczywiście, że pamiętał. Tamtej nocy udało mu się zwędzić trochę taniej wódki ze spiżarni kwater żandarmerii. Isabel chciała uczcić tą okazję, ale po niecałej godzinie, już trzeba było nieść ją do miejscowej zielarki.  
-Jak następnego dnia ją zobaczyłam to w ogóle jej nie poznałam. Jeszcze miesiąc później mówiła, że nigdy więcej nie tknie alkoholu.  
Pół nocy spędzili na prowadzeniu rozmów tego typu. To znaczy wyglądało to bardziej tak, że to Ludo coś mówiła, a on tylko słuchał, ewentualnie przytakiwał. Nigdy nie był zbyt rozmowny.  
-Będę musiał zaraz iść- odezwał się w końcu Levi widząc powoli wschodzące słońce przez okno w sypialni. Wstał z łóżka i zaczął się ubierać.  
-Levi?- wypaliła dziewczyna, kiedy mężczyzna był zajęty zapinaniem pasków do trójwymiarowego manewru.- Chcę dołączyć do zwiadowców.  
-Ludo, rozmawialiśmy już o tym- odparł oschle. Zawsze robił się nerwowy kiedy jego narzeczona poruszała ten temat. Wiedział jak wygląda życie w wojsku. Niekończąca się walka z tytanami i patrzenie na ból, cierpienie i śmierć towarzyszy. Nie narazi jej na to.- Chcę, żebyś była szczęśliwa i uwierz mi, szczęśliwsza będziesz tutaj, za murami niż tam.  
-Levi, widzę, że sobie nie radzisz. Wiem, że jesteś najsilniejszym żołnierzem ludzkości, ale ja na prawdę chcę ci pomóc. Obiecaj mi chociaż, że jeżeli będziesz chciał o czymś porozmawiać, o czymkolwiek to zawsze możesz przyjść. Nie pozwolę ci wszystkiego dźwigać samemu.  
-Obiecuję- powiedział, po czym schylił się nad dziewczyną i pocałował ją w czoło.- muszę już iść. Odezwę się niedługo.  
Odszedł. Ludovica znowu została sama. Towarzyszyło jej to specyficzne uczucie pustki, które było w niej zawsze kiedy nie było przy niej Levi'a.  
***  
-Wszystkiego najlepszego Ghunter!- cała sala krzyknęła chórem po czym rozległy się głośne oklaski, a co poniektórzy zaczęli śpiewać "sto lat".  
Petra uśmiechała się szeroko. To był jej pomysł, żeby wyprawić mu drobne przyjęcie na śniadaniu. Świetnie bawiła się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, ale nadal myślała o kapitanie i o tym co wczoraj zrobiła. Levi'a nie było na śniadaniu, co tylko potęgowało jej stres związany z wczorajszym zdarzeniem. Czuła się okropnie przez to, że wybuchnęła i na niego nakrzyczała. Co dziwne w ogóle nie żałowała pocałunku. Było to dość dziwne uczucie. Wiedziała, że nie powinna była tego robić, ale w ogóle nie czuła wyrzutów sumienia.  
Petra usiadła do stołu wraz ze swoim oddziałem. Nadal w sali panował gwar rozmów, a Ghunter chodził od jednego do drugiego stolika i dziękował wszystkim za życzenia. Nagle do pomieszczenia wszedł kapitan, a zaraz za nim Eren. Ach tak, przecież musiał zejść do lochów i przyprowadzić tutaj nastolatka. Pewnie to dlatego się spóźnił.  
-Dzień dobry- przywitał się, po czym usiadł na swoim miejscu i zaczął pić czarną, mocną kawę.  
-Dzień dobry kapitanie!- odkrzyknęli wszyscy.  
Coś było inaczej niż zwykle. Oluo rzucił Petrze zatroskane spojrzenie. Przecież rudowłosa zawsze biegała wokół kapitana i pytała się, czy czegoś mu nie potrzeba, czy zrobić mu herbatę i inne tego typu rzeczy. Najwyraźniej reszta też to zauważyła, bo atmosfera przy stole zaczęła się robić niebezpiecznie niezręczna. Jedynymi osobami które zdawały się tym nie przejmować był Levi, który oczywiście wiedział dlaczego Petra zachowuje się inaczej niż zwykle i Eren, który niczego nie wychwycił, dlatego, że był nowy i nie zdążył jeszcze przywyknąć do codzienności w korpusie zwiadowców. Jeager wesoło rozmawiał z Ghunterem, składał mu życzenia i jak zwykle z zafascynowaniem słuchał co starszy rangą żołnierz ma do opowiedzenia.  
Do stołówki wparowała zdyszana Hanji. Jej oczy od razu zatrzymały się na Erenie. Podeszła do nich nucąc coś wesoło pod nosem.  
-Eren! Mój ty ulubiony mały tytanku! Przygotowałam na dzisiaj coś specjalnego- zaczęła z entuzjazmem, ale zanim zdążyła opowiedzieć co na dzisiaj zaplanowała przerwał jej Levi.  
-Masz zgodę dowódcy?- zapytał jak zwykle obojętnie, ale tym razem Petra coś zauważyła. Levi mówiąc do niej spojrzał się jej prosto w oczy. Jak rozmawiał z Petrą to rzadko patrzył się jej w oczy. Petra najpierw poczuła przypływ nagłej złości, ale zaraz potem zalała ją fala wstydu. To głupie- pomyślała- przecież to tylko spojrzenie. Chyba popadam w paranoję.  
-Mam!- wykrzyknęła z radością, na co Levi tylko westchnął.  
-Co tym razem?- zapytał. Na ustach pani pułkownik zagościł ten sam co zwykle uśmiech przypominający szaleńca. Usiadła na wolnym miejscu obok Levi'a i oparła swoje ramie o oparcie jego krzesła nieznacznie się do niego tym samym przybliżając. Dla wszystkich obecnych ta scena była dość normalnym widokiem. W końcu Hanji słynęła z tego, że nie wiedziała co to przestrzeń osobista i nie raz zdarzało jej się na przykład złapać Levi'a za ramię albo wykonać jakiś inny de facto nic nie znaczący gest. Levi z kolei był znany z tego, że nie lubił być dotykany, ale okularnica robiła to tak często, że kapitan przestał na to zwracać uwagę. Wszyscy oprócz Petry wyglądali raczej na znudzonych kolejną pogadanką szalonej badaczki, ale Petra nawet nie słuchała co ona mówi. Jej głowę zaprzątała tylko jedna myśl: ona jest za blisko niego.  
-Petra? Wszystko w porządku?- usłyszała obok siebie. Oluo patrzył się na nią skonsternowany.  
-Tak, tak- odpowiedziała szybko.- Ja po prostu... zamyśliłam się- wypaliła na szybko wymyślone kłamstwo.  
-Może przydałoby nam się na chwilę oderwać od tego wszystkiego co wy na to?- zaproponował Ghunter.- Chodźmy dziś do jakiegoś baru się napić- zaproponował.  
-Świetny pomysł- zawtórował mu Eld.- Są twoje urodziny. Dzisiaj pijesz na nasz koszt!  
-Kapitanie, możemy?- zwrócił się do Levi'a.  
-Jak skończymy cokolwiek co zaplanowała na dziś Hanji- odparł.  
-Eren idziesz z nami- Ghunter zarzucił nastolatkowi rękę na ramię.- Tobie najbardziej przyda się ta impreza.  
Petra uśmiechnęła się lekko. W jej głowie już rodził się plan jak przekonać kapitana, żeby dał jej drugą szansę.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kim jest ten pan?"  
"To mój wujek. Powiedział, że zabierze mnie do swojego domu i nauczy jak walczyć!"  
"Nie wygląda na przyjaznego. A co na to twoja mama?"  
"Wujek powiedział, że jest teraz w innym miejscu. Nie może już się mną zajmować."  
***  
Levi nie był pewien czy dowódca zezwolił Hanji na to co właśnie robiła. Postanowiła przedstawić Erena Sawney'owi i Bean'owi- swoich świeżo schwytanych obiektów testowych. Chciała sprawdzić czy wyczują, że Eren również jest tytanem. Na razie nic się nie działo, ale Levi miał złe przeczucia.  
Jeager już trzeci raz podchodził i odchodził od tytanów, ale one reagowały za każdym razem dokładnie tak samo, czyli albo wcale, albo próbowały go pożreć. Hanji najwidoczniej też straciła już cały swój entuzjazm więc zamiast krążyć wokół Erena tak jak robiła to wcześniej podeszła do Levi'a i obserwowała eksperyment razem z nim.  
-Rozmawiałam wczoraj z Petrą- zaczęła. Przeprosiła cię już?  
-Do jasnej cholery, czy ona na prawdę powiedziała ci o tym wszystkim?- kapitan tylko wywrócił oczami.  
-Tak, mówił też, że wie o tym, że kogoś masz. Mówiłeś jej o Ludo?- zapytała przyciszonym głosem. Zoe wiedziała o jego narzeczonej od czasu, kiedy pewnego razu po nieudanej ekspedycji upili się razem w gabinecie pani pułkownik. On powiedział jej o Ludovice, a ona wyjawiła mu, że skrycie nadal podkochuje się w Shadis'ie.  
-Nie. Powiedziałem po prostu, że to nie wypali i żeby dała sobie z tym spokój.  
-Rozumiem- Hanji bardzo cieszyła się z ich związku. Chociaż mogło brzmieć to dziwnie, Levi był jej przjacielem. Po tylu latach pracy w tej samej jednostce byłoby dziwnie gdyby w końcu się nie zaprzyjaźnili. Cieszyła się, że Levi ma kogoś, do kogo może wrócić, kogoś kto zawsze będzie na niego czekał i zawsze go wspierał. Wiedziała, że akurat Levi bardzo potrzebował takiej osoby.  
Zapadła dość długa chwila milczenia. Oboje ponownie skupili się na Erenie.  
-Ne, Levi- spytała w końcu.- Pójdziesz z nami dzisiaj do miasta? Wiesz urodziny Ghuntera...  
-Nie wiem. To zależy od tego, czy bachor będzie chciał iść- kiwnął głową na Erena.- Należy mu się odpoczynek. Jeżeli pójdzie to ja też będę musiał. Ktoś musi go pilnować.  
Hanji uśmiechnęła się szeroko i oparła się łokciem o jego ramię.  
-No to dziś imprezujemy!  
***  
To się znowu działo. Ona znowu była za blisko. Petra patrzyła się prosto na dwójkę starszych żołnierzy. Najpierw rozmawiali o czymś przyciszonym głosem a teraz ona się uśmiecha i opiera o jego ramię. Coś tu nie gra- pomyślała rudowłosa.  
-Petra, uważaj!- krzyknął do niej Oluo. Dziewczyna w ostatniej chwili uniknęła uderzenia ogromną ręką tytana. Odskoczyła w bok dysząc ciężko.  
-Co się dzisiaj z tobą dzieje?- podszedł do niej Oluo i położył jej rękę na ramieniu.- Wydajesz się być smutna.  
-Smutna? Niby dlaczego miałabym być smutna?- odpowiedziała wymijającą dziewczyna.  
-Nie wiem, ty mi powiedz- uśmiechnął się chłopak.- Od rana wydajesz się czymś zamartwiać. Nawet nie skakałaś wokół kapitana przy śniadaniu jak swykle.  
-Nie, nie. Nic się nie dzieje, na prawdę- zapewniła go jeszcze raz. Chciała jak najszybciej zakończyć ten temat.  
-Ale powiesz mi, jeśli będzie się coś działo?- zapytał.- Wiesz w końcu jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.  
-Tak- odpowiedziała szybko. Jej wzrok znowu uciekł w stronę Levi'a. Ta głupia okularnica od niego nie odchodziła. Śmiała się i o czymś z nim rozmawiała. Trwałoby to dłużej, gdyby nie Eren, który zmęczony już chodzeniem wokół tytanów podszedł do swoich przełożonych i również zaczął z nimi rozmawiać. Hanji wydawała się być niezwykle podekscytowana tym, co mówił Eren, a kapitan tylko przytaknął. Reszta oddziału, pochowała już swoje miecze do poszew i poszli w stronę przełożonych.  
-Będziecie mieli trening grupowy, z Erenem, który będzie pracował nad pełną transformacją-oznajmiła Hanji, po czym zaczęła tłumaczyć im cały plan.  
Czyli nic nowego- pomyślała Petra. Wywróciła oczami i westchnęła ciężko. To nie będzie łatwy dzień.  
***  
Levi podszedł do Erena, który właśnie rozmawiał żywiołowo o czymś z Ghunter'em. Młody zwiadowca widząc go wstał i zasalutował. Levi tylko wywrócił na to oczami.  
-Nie musisz salutować za każdym razem kiedy mnie widzisz, bachorze- Eren tylko posłał mu skruszone spojrzenie.  
-Kapitanie...-zaczął.- Bo pan Ghunter ma dzisiaj urodziny i zaprosił nas do miasta i... zastanawiałem się czy...  
-Chcesz iść z nimi- dokończył Levi. Eren tylko pokiwał głową i patrzył się dosłownie błagalnym wzrokiem na kapitana. Levi tylko westchnął i kiwnął głową. Dzieciakowi należała się chwila odpoczynku. W końcu to on pracował najciężej z nich wszystkich.  
-A może kapitan też do nas dołączy- zaproponował Ghunter.-To znaczy... byłoby mi bardzo miło...  
Levi przewrócił oczami. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że wzbudzał wśród żołnierzy postrach i szacunek, ale czasem te ich teksty typu "prosze pana" nawet go bawiły.  
-Jeżeli dzieciak pójdzie, to ja też będę musiał- powiedział.- Ktoś go musi pilnować, a nie wiem czy wy będziecie w stanie to dziś zrobić- Levi rzucił przelotne spojrzenie reszcie oddziału a potem zwrócił się z powrotem do Ghunter'a.- O której chcesz wychodzić?  
-Emm... dziewiętnasta wam pasuje?- zwrócił się do wszystkich obecnych.  
-Jasna sprawa- odpowiedział za nich Oluo.  
-To spotkajmy się wszyscy o tej dziewiętnastej pod bramą- zaproponowała Hanji z uśmiechem.-Eren, chodź muszę z tobą jeszcze omówić parę spraw. Levi idziesz z nami?  
-Zoe, jestem za niego odpowiedzialny, nie mogę go zostawić sam na sam z tobą.  
Odeszli w stronę lewego skrzydła- tam gdzie mieściło się laboratorium Hanji. Petra odprowadzała ich wzrokiem. Levi jeszcze będzie ją prosił, żeby mógł z nią być. Petra o to zadba.


	6. Chapter 6

"Znowu cię pobił?"  
"..."  
"Levi, musisz od niego uciekać"  
"Nie mam nikogo poza nim"  
"Masz mnie"  
***  
Była równo dziewiętnasta. Levi szedł z Eren'em w stronę bramy zamku. Tak jak się umawiali. Na miejscu już czekali Ghunter, Eld, Oluo i Hanji. Brakowało tylko Petry.  
Zoe opowiadała o czymś Eld'owi żywiołowo przy tym gestykulując. Kiedy tylko zobaczyła nadchodzącą dwójkę uśmiechnęła się szeroko i podbiegła do Eren'a. Levi jak zwykle nie okazywał żadnych emocji, ale w duchu odetchnął z ulgą. Jeszcze jeden tekst tego gówniarza o tym jak bardzo nienawidzi tytanów i jak bardzo podziwia kapitana a przysięga, że by nie wytrzymał.  
-Gdzie jest Petra?- zapytał zaniepokojony Oluo.- Ona nigdy się nie spóźnia.  
-Ej nie stresuj się tak. Jak świetnym żołnierzem by nie była to nadal kobieta i nadal potrafi spędzać rekordowe ilości czasu na przygotowywaniu się do jakiegokolwiek wyjścia- zahichotał Ghunter.  
-Właśnie brachu, wyluzuj. Na pewno jak już przyjdzie to dostaniesz w końcu swoją szansę, żebyś... no wiesz- zaśmiał się Eld.  
Oluo tylko prychnął słysząc ich komentarze, po czym teatralnie skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej i odwrócił głowę w innnym kierunku.  
-No, no- gwizdnął Ghunter.- Tego to ja się nie spodziewałem.  
Wzrok wszystkich, oprócz oczywiście Hanji, która była już zbyt wkręcona w swoje opowieści o tytanach i Levi'a, który tylko przelotnie na nią zerknął i powrócił do tłumaczenia Hanji po raz setny dlaczego nie może zamieszkać z Eren'em utkwił w nadchodzącej postaci. Rudowłosa wyglądała dziś wyjątkowo pięknie. Jej włosy opadały na jej ramiona kołysząc się na wietrze. Na sobie miała pięknie kontrastującą z jej rudą czupryną zieloną, wzorzystą sukienkę, która można by rzec, że była trochę za krótka, ale nikt nie zwrócił za to uwagi. Jako okrycie wzięła na siebie brązowy płaszcz.  
-Przepraszam za spóźnienie- powiedziała na przywitanie Petra. Kapitan się na nią nie patrzył. Wszyscy się patrzyli poza kurwa nim. Już teraz nawet Hanji.  
-Wow, Petra- powiedziała Hanji- widzę, że takie wypady bierzesz na poważnie- zaśmiała się.  
Rudowłosa uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi.  
-Idziemy?- zapytał Ghunter. Po czym zaczął powoli iść w stronę miasta. Wszyscy podążyli za nim.  
Petra ominęła Hanji, która chyba chciała coś do niej powiedzieć i zaczęła iść obok kapitana.  
W ten oto sposób Levi wylądował między zanadto podekscytowanym wyjściem z twierdzy Eren'em, rozgadaną jak zwykle Hanji, prowokującą go Petrą i trzema facetami którzy nagle stracili zainteresowanie wypadem na miasto a całą swoją uwagę przerzucili na Petrę.  
-Gdzie dokładnie idziemy?- zapytała Hanji.  
-Mam jedno miejsce na oku- powiedział Ghunter. Zaprowadzę was.  
Przez całą drogę Levi czuł się co najmniej niezręcznie musząc znosić co chwila "przypadkowo" wchodzącą mu pod nogi Petrę. Był na nią wściekły. Co w ogóle miało znaczyć to przedstawienie? Czy nie dał jej dobitnie do zrozumienia, że nie jest zainteresowany? Co miało znaczyć to w jak prowokacyjny sposób się na niego patrzyła, i podwijałą swoją sukienkę, żeby odsłoniła kawałek jej uda. Będzie musiał z nią poważnie porozmawiać kiedy wróci.  
-To tu?- zapytał Oluo wskazując głową bar przed nimi.  
-Ta- potwierdził Ghunter.  
Levi w myślach przeklinał samego siebie, za to, że w ogóle postanowił wyjść z twierdzy. Stał w towarzystwie prowokacyjnej Petry, rzucającego im zazdrosne spojrzenia Oluo'a, szalonego naukowca Zoe i młodocianego tytana przed barem w którym pracowała Ludovica.  
Robi się ciekawie.


	7. Chapter 7

"Zamieszkam na razie z Farlan'em. Potem zobaczę co zrobię dalej"  
"Nie musisz się martwić. Kenny już nie wróci"  
"Skąd to niby możesz wiedzieć?"  
"Intuicja"  
"Chcesz zostać z nami? Mamy wolny pokój"  
"Nie, dzięki. Muszę się zając mamą."  
***  
Cała grupa weszła do budynku. Wnętrze było dość przestronne i oświetlone licznie rozstawionymi na stołach i świecznikach świecami. Levi nerwowo rozglądał się szukając wzrokiem Ludovici. Mimo że nie było tego po nim widać to zżerał go stres. Jego odział nie może się dowiedzieć. Hanji była jedyną osobą, która wiedziała o ich związku i było to zdecydowanie o jedną osobę za dużo.  
Cała grupa skierowała się w stronę długiego blatu dla barmanów na przeciwko wejścia. Levi zajął miejsce na samym końcu przy ścianie, a obok niego usiadła świruska. Nigdy nie sądził, że będzie dziękował losowi za jej bliższe towarzystwo, ale widział jak Petra zmroziła ją wzrokiem kiedy ta zajęła miejsce obok kapitana. Rudowłosa na szczęście nie okazała w żaden inny sposób swojego niezadowolenia i zajęła ostatnie wolne miejsce- między Oluo a Erenem.  
Ghunter, kiedy już upewnił się, że wszyscy mają miejsca zaczął wzrokiem szukać jakiejkolwiek osoby, która mogłaby ich obsłużyć. Oczy szatyna zatrzymały się w końcu na przepięknej ciemnowłosej dziewczynie, która właśnie weszła do sali przez boczne wejście. Ghunter dosłownie nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku. Wpatrywał się w tę tajemniczą piękność i nie mógł wydusić z siebie żadnego słowa. Eld trącił do lekko w ramię a na jego ustach widniał ten mały uśmieszek którego Ghunter tak się obawiał.  
-Widzę, że naszemu solenizantowi już jakaś laska wpadła oko?- zaśmiał się przyjaźnie.- może będziesz potrzebował pomocy mistrza podrywu?- wskazał kciukami na siebie.  
-Sam sobie świetnie z tym poradzę- zapewnił go szelmowsko i odwrócił się w kierunku kelnerki. Dziewczyna akurat zaczęła iść w stronę baru uśmiechając się przyjaźnie. Kiedy znalazła się przy kontuarze Ghunter otworzył usta i już chciał coś powiedzieć, ale dziewczyna tylko go wyminęła i ku zdziwieniu wszystkich zebranych i oburzeniu Petry stanęła na przeciwko kapitana.  
Levi przysięga, że jeżeli Ghunter jeszcze raz spojrzy się na Ludovicę w taki sposób to nie wróci żywy z kolejnej ekspedycji i to bynajmniej nie przez tytanów.  
-Co podać?- zapytała z uśmiechem Levi'a. Posłała mu porozumiewawcze spojrzenie i dzięki niemu Levi już wiedział, że zrozumiała. Nikt nie może się dowiedzieć. Ludovica wspierając się na ramionach schyliła się nad Levi'em.  
-Nie spodziewałam się ciebie tak szybko- powiedziała to tak cicho, że nikt poza Levi'em nikt nie mógł tego usłyszeć. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie a Levi poczuł jej oddech na karku.  
-Młoda damo- zwrócił się do niej z udawaną nonszalancją Oluo.- Chyba nie wiesz do kogo się zwracasz.  
Wzrok wszystkich skierował się na Olua, a mężczyzna w jednej chwili stracił całą pewność siebie. Levi zmroził go wzrokiem, a barmanka o dziwo wyprostowała się i nie komentując zachowania Olua poszła do reszty żołnierzy zbierać zamówienia.  
Hanji przybliżyła się do Levi'a i z uśmiechem oparła się o jego ramię.  
-No, no...- zaśmiała się- niezła ta twoja narzeczona- gdyby nie była zajęta sama bym zabiegała o jej względy.  
Levi tylko trącił ją w ramię i skierował spojrzenie w stronę Luovici. Właśnie odbierała zamówienie od Petry. Rudowłosa dosłownie zabijała ją wzrokiem. Kiedy w końcu po bardzo niezręcznej bliższej interakcji z Petrą Ludovica przeszła do kolejnej osoby, którą ku niezadowoleniu Levi'a był Ghunter.  
-Emm...- zaczął brunet niepewnie.  
-Kolega chciał się zapytać o twoje imię ślicznotko- Eld uśmiechnął się szelmowsko i oparł o ramię Ghunter'a. Ludovica uśmiechnęła się niezręcznie. Była przyzwyczajona do zalotów klientów. Nie ważne jak bardzo żenujące by były potrafiła sobie z nimi poradzić. Poza tym nie miała najmniejszej ochoty na spędzanie czasu z jakimkolwiek mężczyzną poza jednym, który zresztą jak się niefortunnie składało wszystko to oglądał z boku i nie mógł z tym nic zrobić.  
-Ludovica- uśmiechnęła się szatynka i odsunęła się od obu mężczyzn- będę dzisiaj państwa obsługiwać- zdecydowanie największy nacisk położyła na ostatnie słowo, ale oni zdawali się tym nie przejmować. Odeszła od baru i zaczęła przygotowywać napoje dla zwiadowców.  
Petra nie mogła dłużej znieść tej dziewuchy. Podeszła sobie ot tak do kapitana i zaczęła do niego mówić. Co jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczyło Petrę, kapitan nie miał z tym żadnego problemu. Nie prychnął jak to miał w zwyczaju i nie wywrócił oczami. Musiała jej przyznać, że była piękna, ale nie aż tak, żeby zawrócić w głowie nawet kapitanowi!  
Ludovica rozdała wszystkim ich napoje z uśmiechem i zręcznie ominęła Ghuntera zanim ten w ogóle zaczął coś mówić. Odłożyła tacę i usiadła na przeciwko Hanji i Levi'a.  
-Jestem Hanji- uśmiechnęła się okularnica i podała rękę Ludovice.  
-Ludo- odpowiedziała i uścisnęła jej rękę.- To ty zajmujesz się badaniem tytanów?  
-Oh tak! Czyżbyś była zainteresowana?  
-Hanji nie zaczynaj- powiedział niby od niechcenia Levi.  
-Dobrze dobrze...- westchnęła- ale jakbyś chciała posłuchać to wiesz gdzie mnie szukać- puściła oczko barmance i oparła się o blat.  
-Ale wy słodko razem wyglądacie- Hanji złapała się za głowę w teatralnym geście.  
Ludovica na ten gest tylko się zaśmiała i położyła rękę na dłoni Levi'a.  
Petra mogłaby przysiąc, że jeszcze jeżeli ta cała barmanka jeszcze raz dotknie jej kapitana to osobiście przywoła ją do porządku. Dopiła do końca swego drinka i zaciskała palce na szklance tak mocno, że pobielały jej knykcie.  
-Petra, a co ty o tym sądzisz?  
-Co?- rudowłosa nie dosłyszała pierwszej części pytania. Odwróciła się w stronę Elda i spojrzała się na niego pytającym wzrokiem.  
-Pytałem się czy myślisz, że Ghunter powinien dalej poderwać tą śliczną kelnerkę? Ona chyba woli towarzystwo kapitana. Ale chyba nie będzie zły jeśli ją sobie na chwilkę pożyczy?  
-Oh nie- odpowiedziała dziewczyna z uśmiechem.- Ale wydaje mi się, że lepiej by było się pośpieszyć- puściła mu porozumiewawcze oczko po czym zwróciła się do Ludovici.- Proszę jeszcze raz to samo!- oczywiście nie miała ochoty na kolejną dawkę alkoholu ale w tej chwili była w stanie zrobić wszystko żeby odciądnąć tą głupią dziewuchę od jej kapitana. Barmanka wstała i zaczęła robić Petrze kolejnego drinka. W tym czasie rudowłosa trąciła ramieniem Ghuntera żeby zmotywować go do rozmowy z dziewczyną.  
-Eee...- zaczął niezręcznie brunet.- dałabyś może postawić sobie drinka?- wydusił z siebie w końcu. Petra w duchu zaśmiała się z przyjaciela, ale postanowiła nie marnować czasu. Z uwagi na to, że barmanka była zajęta teraz rozmową z Ghunterem to stwierdziła, że nie będzie marnować czasu i postanowiła podejść do swojego kapitana.  
W lokalu rozległa się spokojna, grana przez pianistę siedziącego na małej scenie za fortepianem muzyka. Rudowłosa dopiła w ekspresowym tempie już drugiego drinka i udała się w stronę swoich przełożonych. Stanęła między Hanji a Levi'em i jako, że zakręciło się jej już w głowie to musiała się podeprzeć ramionami o ich krzesła.  
-K-kapitanie- zwróciła się do niego. Po jej głosie słychać było, że była już lekko pijana.- Czy chciałby pan ze mną zatańczyć?  
Nagle przy stole zapanowała cisza. Nawet Ghunter zaskoczony zachowaniem Petry zaprzestał prób prowadzenia nieudolnego dialogu z barmanką. Oluo posłał rudowłosej pełne zazdrości a wręcz złości spojrzenie. Nawet Hanji zamilkła i otworzyła szerzej ze zdziwienia oczy. Jedynymi osobami, które zdawały się być w ogóle nie poruszone zaistniałą sytuacją były Ludovica i Levi. Ludovica nie była głupia. Widziała jak Petra patrzy na jej narzeczonego i jak się do niego klei. Domyśliła się nawet, że ta specjalnie zamówiła kolejny napój tylko po to, żeby odciągnąć ją od mężczyzny. Levi z kolei się tego po prostu spodziewał. Od początku miał złe przeczucia co do tego całego wyjścia, a po zachowaniu dziewczyny doszedł do wniosku, że będzie próbowała wszelkich możliwych sztuczek, żeby się do niego zbliżyć. Odwrócił się w jej kierunku a na jego ustach zagościł mały, ledwo zauważalny przebiegły uśmiech.  
-Tak- odpowiedział.


	8. Chapter 8

"Gdzie byłeś? Martwiłam się o Ciebie."  
"Ścigali nas. Tylko tym razem to nie była policja."  
"To w takim razie kto?"  
"Zwiadowcy."

***

-N-na prawdę?- zapytała zdziwiona Petra. Będąc całkowicie szczera nie myślała, że kapitan się na to zgodzi. Była jednak tak zdesperowana, że była w stanie zrobić wszystko byleby tylko znaleźć się bliżej niego.  
Levi skinął głową.  
-Tylko najpierw musisz wyjść na zewnątrz. Nie wyglądasz za dobrze- mówiąc to wstał i skierował się w stronę Ludovici.  
-Czy może nam pani pokazać gdzie jest boczne wyjście?- zapytał.  
Petra w tym czasie przeżywała wewnętrzny stan euforii. Pomyślała, że kapitan chce ją zaprowadzić na dwór, żeby zaczerpnęła trochę świeżego powietrza. Nie czuła się zbyt dobrze. W głowie zaczęło się jej lekko kręcić i nagle zrobiło jej się bardzo gorąco. Chyba nie powinna była tak szybko tego wszystkiego wypijać. Kątem oka zauważyła, że barmanka kiwa głową i zaczyna iść w kierunku wyjścia. Wyzbywając się już wszystkich chwyciła się ramienia Levi'a i naparła na niego całym ciałem. Poczuła, że on cały się spiął, ale nie robiła sobie nic z tego gestu. W końcu zgodził się z nią zatańczyć!  
-Ona chyba na prawdę nie za dobrze się czuje. Przynieść jej trochę wody z kuchni?- usłyszała jakiś głos. Chyba była to ta barmanka.  
Kapitan nic nie odpowiedział. Petra usłyszała skrzypnięcie drzwi. Jak tylko znaleźli się na zewnątrz Levi zaprowadził ją do najbliższej ławki i wyrwał się z jej uścisku. Ta głupia kelnerka nadal stała obok niego i patrzyła się na dziewczynę zmartwionym wzrokiem.  
-Co to wszystko ma kurwa znaczyć- zapytał niskim głosem. Petrę przeszły dreszcze. Chyba był zły.  
-Petra ja jestem twoim przełożonym. Nie kolegą a tym bardziej nie kimś więcej. Wczoraj dość jasno się o tym wyraziłem- przeczesał sobie ręką włosy i spojrzał się jej prosto w oczy  
-N-nie- wybełkotała dziewczyna.- To nie prawda! Wiesz, że od kiedy dołączyłam do oddziału to zawsze przy mnie byłeś! Pomagałeś mi w treningach i zawsze miałam w tobie oparcie. Sam się o to prosiłeś. Nie mogłeś nie zauważyć, że mi się podobasz. A teraz... kiedy ja w końcu doszłam do tego, że się po prostu w tobie zakochałam ktoś mi ciebie odebrał! Kim ona jest!? Hanji!? A może Nanaba!?  
-Mam tego dość- warknął Levi.- Daję ci jedną i ostatnią szansę. Jeśli jak najszybciej nie przywołasz się do porządku to wylatujesz z oddziału.  
Petrę zamurowało. O ile wcześniej była gotowa wszystko mu wygarnąć, tak teraz nie była w stanie wydusić słowa. Przecież była jednym z najlepszych żołnierzy! Nie mógł jej ot tak wyrzucić. Już chciała znowu zacząć krzyczeć ale przerwała jej barmanka, która uklęknęła przed nią i położyła jej w uspokajającym geście rękę na ramieniu.  
-Hej, nie przejmuj się tym tak. Na pewno znajdziesz sobie w końcu kogoś innego. Teraz musisz uszanować zdanie Levi'a na ten temat i to wszystko sobie przemyśleć. Nie możesz nikogo zmusić do tego żeby cię pokochał. To się dzieje samo- wypowiedziała to wszystko bardzo spokojnym, niemal kojącym tonem. Petra była oburzona. Jak ta dziewucha mogła ją pouczać! Pewnie sama chciała go poderwać i dlatego ją od tego odciąga.  
-Ludo, przestań- odezwał się po pewnym czasie kapitan.- Nie warto.  
Barmanka wstała i jeszcze raz posłała współczujący uśmiech dziewczynie. Skierowała się zaraz za Levi'em w stronę wejścia do baru. Petra nie ruszała się z miejsca i patrzyła martwo w jeden punkt na ziemi.

***

Ludovica posłała Levi'owi pełne współczucia spojrzenie.  
-Chyba trochę za ostro z nią porozmawiałeś- powiedziała kiedy zatrzymali się przed drzwiami na końcu korytarza.  
-Nie widziałaś jak się wcześniej zachowywała- prychnął tylko w odpowiedzi.- Na prawdę mam już tego dość.  
-Zdążyłam zauważyć- na ustach Ludo pojawił się mały uśmieszek. Podeszła bliżej niego i założyła mu ręce na ramiona. Spojrzała prosto w jego kobaltowe tęczówki.- Poza tym... jesteś tylko mój- przysunęła swoje usta bliżej jego ust ale to w końcu on ją pocałował. Stali tak przez dłuższą chwilę i po prostu się całowali. Kiedy w końcu się od siebie odsunęli, żeby złapać oddech. Levi objął jej drobne ciało i położył głowę w zagłębieniu jej szyi.  
-Twój- przyznał szeptem.  
Najchętniej zostaliby w tej pozycji jeszcze o wiele dłużej, ale przerwało im gwałtowne otworzenie się drzwi. Momentalnie od siebie odskoczyli. Na szczęscie okazało sie, że osobą odpowiedzialną za przerwanie im tej chwili była Hanji. Patrzyła się to na nią to na niego z wręcz maniakalnym uśmiechem na twarzy.  
-Ojejku!- zawyła z podekscytowania.- Ależ z was jest cudowna, słodka para jak ja się wzruszyłam!  
Ludovica spuściła wzrok a na jej policzkach pojawił się obfity rumieniec. Za to Levi posłał okularnicy karcące spojrzenie.  
-Ciszej, jeszcze ktoś cię usłyszy.  
Hanji tylko się zaśmiała.  
-Dobra, dobra. Wracajcie już lepiej na salę bo chłopaki zaczną coś podejrzewać.  
Weszli wszyscy w trójkę, czego niemal od razu pożałowali bo nagle wzrok wszystkich ich kompanów został skierowany na nich. Ku ich uldze wydawało się, że te ich zmartwione spojrzenia wyczekiwały jednak pojawienia się Petry. Jak wielkie było ich zdziwienie, kiedy rudowłosa się z nimi nie pojawiła. Ludovica stanęła za kontuarem i zajęła się nalewaniem nowych porcji alkoholu klientom, a Hanji skierowała się w stronę swojego miejsca. Tylko Levi stał jeszcze przez chwilę w miejscu, bo jego oczom ukazał się bardzo nieprzyjemny widok leżącego na kontuarze i mamroczącego coś Erena.  
"Jeszcze tego brakowało." Pomyślał i podszedł do ledwo żywego bachora.  
-Ile wypił?- zapytał krótko siedzącą najbliżej niego osobę, czyli w tym przypadku Oluo.  
-Dwa szoty- odpowiedział mu natychmiastowo mężczyzna.  
Kapitan tylko westchnął ciężko.  
-Eren- zwrócił się do tego dzieciaka stojąc obok niego.  
-Tak kapitanie!- chłopak niezwłocznie się wyprostował i zasalutował.  
Levi wywrócił oczami i spojrzał się z politowaniem na nastolatka.  
-Nie pij więcej- wydał mu krótkie polecenie.  
-D-dobrze, sir!- zapewnił go Eren. Levi widział, że chłopak nie jest pocieszony tym faktem, ale nie miał zamiaru ryzykować niekontrolowanej przemiany w tytana w środku miasta.  
Westchnął ciężko i wrócił na swoje miejsce. Hanji, która swoją drogą podobnie jak oni wszyscy nie była całkowicie trzeźwa położyła Levi'owi we współczującym geście dłoń na ramieniu.  
-Eh, ty to masz jednak z nimi ciężko- zachichotała.- Nie chciałabym być na twoim miejscu.  
Levi nic nie odpowiedział. Za to chwycił swoją niedokończoną szklankę whiskey i wziął z niej dość spory łyk. Kątem oka zauważył jak Ghunter znów próbuje szczęścia w rozmowie z Ludovicą. Nie podobało mu się to ale z drugiej strony wiedział, że po pierwsze nie może z tym nic zrobić, a po drugie akurat Ghunter nie posunie się za daleko. Szybko tracił motywację.  
Nagle ku zdziwieniu wszystkich na sali pojawiła się Petra. Wyglądała dokładnie tak samo jak wcześniej poza tym, że wydawała się być nieco bardziej z jednej strony smutna ale z drugiej zdeterminowana. Levi wiedział, że nie wróżyło to nic dobrego. Dziewczyna bez słowa zajęła swoje miejsce przy stole i zagłębiona we własnych myślach zaczęła powoli pić kolejną dawkę alkoholu.  
Przez chwilę przy stole panowała niezręczna cisza, którą tylko Levi i Eren, który był zbyt zajęty wypytywaniem starszych kolegów o ekspedycję. Nie trwała ona jednak długo, bo w końcu Oluo zaczął opowiadac jedną ze swoich licznych anegdot o tym jaki to on nie jest wspaniały, a reszta wróciła do wcześniej prowadzonych rozmów. Petra jako jedyna nadal nic nie mówiła i co chwila posyłała kapitanowi ukradkowe spojrzenia. W jej głowie już zaczynał rodzić się plan.


	9. Chapter 9

"Znowu się z nimi biliście?"  
"Tym razem to oni zaczęli!"  
"Isabel nie pytałam się ciebie. Gdzie jest Levi?"  
"Nie wiem. Jeszcze nie wrócił..."

***

-A tak właściwie to jak się poznaliście?- zapytała zaciekawiona Hanji opierając się o blat baru. Na szczęście zgiełk panujący w lokalu skutecznie uniemożliwiał komukolwiek podsłuchanie ich rozmowy.  
-Szczerze mówiąc to nie pamiętam- odparła Ludovica, która zajęta była wycieraniem szklanek po drugiej stronie kontuaru. -Byliśmy chyba zbyt młodzi żebym zapamiętała jakiś konkretny moment. Mieliśmy, hmm... nie wiem. Około cztery lata?  
-Serio!?- zdziwiła się okularnica.- Jak tak długo z nim wytrzymałaś?  
Ludovica tylko zaśmiała się w odpowiedzi a Levi prychnął i wypił kolejny łyk swojej whiskey.  
-Wiecie co? W sumie to jestem teraz odrobinkę zazdrosna- westchnęła dziewczyna.- Ile ja bym dała za taki związek jak wy dwoje! Wszyscy moi starzy znajomi teraz uważają, że jestem jakaś świrnięta!  
-Nie bez powodu, czterooka- prychnął Levi.  
-Oj no przepraszam, że ja zajęłam się badaniem tytanów zamiast prowadzenia bandyckiego życia!- wykrzyknęła brunetka.  
Ludovica momentalnie spoważniała. Spojrzała się na Levi'a.  
-Ona wie?  
-Nie wszystko- odparł wymijająco kapitan.  
Ludovice jakby ulżyło ale nadal była dość spięta. Uśmiechnęła się, ale co chwila posyłała Hanji podejrzliwe spojrzenia.  
Zoe jakby to wychwyciła i momentalnie zamilkła. Chwile myślała nad tym jak teraz zręcznie zmienić temat. Widocznie nadepnęła na czułą strunę. Kiedy już otworzyła usta i chciała coś powiedzieć niespodziewanie za nimi stanęła Petra.  
-K-kapitanie- wydusiła zwracając się do Levi'a. Zwiesiła głowę a dłonie splotła za sobą i nerwowo zaciskała palce.- Ja chciałabym panu coś powiedzieć.  
Levi oparł się łokciem o tył swojego krzesła. Spojrzał się na nią i tylko wywrócił oczami.  
-Nie teraz- odparł. Dla przeciętnego słuchacza mogłoby się wydawać, że mówi to obojętnie, ale wszystkie trzy obecne przy stole kobiety wyczuły jak bardzo zdenerwowany był kolejną zagrywką Petry.  
Rudowłosa przez ułamek sekundy zastanawiała się, czy nie powinna właśnie w tym momencie odpuścić i po prostu odejść. Postanowiła jednak przestać udawać i zacisnęła dłonie w pięści. Już zaczęła tą grę. Teraz było za późno na odwrót.  
-J-ja chciałam tylko przeprosić- zacisnęła powieki. W tej chwili najchętniej wykrzyczałaby to, co czuje. Wygarnęła by mu wszystko, ale nie mogła. Nie teraz, kiedy miała w głowie plan idealny.  
-Porozmawiamy o tym później- odparł już o wiele bardziej stanowczym tonem. Najwidoczniej postanowił przestać udawać obojętnego.  
Petra skinęła głową i odeszła. "Jeszcze będzie mnie błagał"-myślała w duchu. "Jeszcze przyjdzie do mnie i będzie na kolanach prosił, żebym nikomu nie..."  
-Nagrabiłaś sobie, co?  
-Co proszę?- dziewczyna odwróciła się w stronę głosu. Oluo opierał się o swój stołek i patrzył się na nią z nonszalanckim uśmieszkiem na twarzy.  
-Daj lepiej sobie z nim spokój- prychnął Oluo. Starał się brzmieć, jakby go cała ta sytuacja w ogóle nie obchodziła, ale Petra wiedziała, że akurat on bardzo się tym przejmował. Nawet mogłaby powiedzieć, że bardziej niż ona sama. Nie było tajemnicą, że Oluo od dłuższego czasu ubierał się i zachowywał jak kapitan Levi tylko po to, żeby zaimponować rudowłosej.  
-Nie podobasz mu się. Pogódź się z tym- prychnął. Upił spory łyk ze swojego kufla z piwem.- To, że będziesz zachowywać się jak dziwka tego nie zmieni.  
Nagle przy stole zapanowała martwa cisza. Oluo NIGDY nie odważyłby się powiedzieć tak o kimkolwiek, a co dopiero o dziewczynie o której względy zabiegał. Levi pozostał na swoim miejscu i obserwował rozwój wydarzeń. Mimo że Petra ostatnio wybitnie go denerwowała, to nie uważał, żeby zasługiwała na bycie tak zwyzywaną przez kogokolwiek.  
-Stary, przesadziłeś- jako pierwszy odezwał się Eld. Oluo chyba dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z tego co powiedział. W jednej chwili pobladł.  
-J-ja nie...- zaczął, ale przerwała mu dziewczyna.  
-Ty nic do jasnej cholery nie rozumiesz!- krzyknęła na niego. Momentalnie w całym lokalu ucichł zgiełk, a oczy reszty klientów skierowały się na rozgrywającą się przed nimi scenę.  
-Nie wiesz jak to jest, kiedy dajesz komuś całą siebie, a ten ktoś ma to za nic! Kiedy starasz się całą sobą, żeby sprawić, żeby ta osoba była szczęśliwa a on... on po prostu nie jest! Nie obchodzisz go, a on jest całym twoim światem!- wykrzyczała dziewczyna a po jej policzkach zaczęły spływać łzy.  
Nikt nie odważył się nawet drgnąć. Zwykły płacz Petry przerodził się w krótkim czasie w szloch i histerię. Dziewczyna usiadła na ziemi i zakryła usta dłonią. Krzyczała i płakała jednocześnie, a nikt nie wiedział jak ma na to zareagować. W końcu Levi wstał i podszedł do niej. Podał jej rękę, żeby wstała. Bez słowa ją przyjęła i podniosła się z ziemi. Nawet nie spojrzała na kapitana, tylko prawie potykając się własne nogi pobiegła w stronę drzwi. Już chciała wybiec, ale w momencie kiedy dotknęła klamki na zewnątrz rozległ się huk. Potem kolejny, a za nim jeszcze jeden.  
Strzały.


	10. Chapter 10

"Levi, mój Boże kto ci to zrobił?"  
Chłopak stał na progu ich małego mieszkania. Ciężko oddychał i musiał się trzymać ściany, żeby w ogóle stać. Po jego twarzy spływała strużka krwi, a jjego włosy były od niej mokre. On sam był cały poobijany. Ludovica w jednej chwili znalazła się przy nim. Levi opadł na nią bezwładnie.  
"Isabel, biegnij po zielarkę! A ty Farlan pomóż mi."  
Ludovica z pomocą Farlana położyli Levi'a na małej kanapie.  
"Levi, proszę powiedz nam kto ci to zrobił."  
"On wrócił"- wypowiedział ostatkami sił chłopak.- "Kenny tu jest."  
***  
-Gdzie jest twój...- zaczął Levi, ale Ludovica od razu wiedziała o co mu chodzi. Skinęła głową na zaplecze i oboje poszli właśnie w tym kierunku pozostawiając za sobą przerażonych klientów i swoich zdezorientowanych towarzyszy.  
Ludovica weszła przed nim do małego pomieszczenia i od razu pobiegła do małej szafki stojącej na przeciwko wejścia. Wyjęła stary, ale sprawnie działający sprzęt do trójwymiarowego manewru. Podała wszystko swojemu narzeczonemu, który w pośpiechu zaczął zakładać i zapinać wszystkie pasy.  
-Myślisz, że...- zaczęła dziewczyna.  
-Nie wiem- uciął Levi.  
Oboje wiedzieli, że strzały w jakiejkolwiek dzielnicy mogły oznaczać tylko dwie rzeczy. Była to albo policja, która ścigała jakiegoś przestępcę, albo strzały nie były strzałami policji. To mógł być ktoś inny.  
-Będę cię osłaniać- dziewczyna złapała go za rękę, kiedy ten już skończył się ubierać.  
-Nie. Nie wychodź stąd. I pilnuj, żeby nikt inny też nie wyszedł- powiedział stanowczym tonem. Próbował wstać, ale Ludovica kurczowo trzymała się jego ręki.  
-Levi, proszę nie idź tam sam. Co jeśli to on?- w kącikach jej oczu zaczęły formować się łzy. Pamiętała w jakim stanie był Levi, kiedy ostatnio doszło do konfrontacji między nimi. Mimo że nie miała stuprocentowej pewności, że to był Kenny rozpruwacz miała bardzo złe przeczucia.- Nie chce, żeby coś ci się stało.  
-Nie martw się o mnie- mężczyzna położył jej rękę na policzku i delikatnie uniósł jej głowę tak, żeby spojrzała się mu prosto w oczy.- Poradzę sobie.  
-Jeżeli coś ci się stanie to cię zabije.  
Levi tylko uśmiechnął się kącikami ust i schylił, żeby pocałować dziewczynę. Pocałunek jednak nie trwał zbyt długo, bo Levi w ten sposób chciał uśpić jej czujność. Czuł się z tym trochę źle, ale nie był to pierwszy raz kiedy to robił. Wiedział, że ona by go nie wypuściła gdyby tego nie zrobił. Wstał, jeszcze raz posłał jej przelotne spojrzenie i wybiegł na zewnątrz.  
Ludovica siedziała jeszcze dłuższą chwilę na ziemi. Z kącików jej oczu popłynęły łzy.  
***  
Wleciał na dach jednego z pobliskich budynków. Naciągnął kaptur na głowę i uważnie obserwował ulice. Było na nich nad wyraz pusto. Obywatele musieli się przestraszyć strzałów i najprawdopodobniej pochowali się w domach, sklepach czy restauracjach.  
Nagle usłyszał coś jakby skrzypnięcie. Dobył swoich mieczy i rozejrzał się dookoła. Nic. Ani żywej duszy.  
-Zapomniałeś czego cię uczyłem?- rozległ się niski głos. Levi w ułamku sekundy odwrócił się w jego kierunku. Wyjął miecze z poszew i przystawił je do gardła osobie, która teraz stała kilka kroków przed nim.  
Kenny. Levi zamarł. "Nie, nie, nie, nie... Błagam, żeby to nie była prawda".  
-Rozjeżyj się- powiedział spokojnym tonem mężczyzna patrząc się prosto na swojego siostrzeńca.- Jesteś otoczony.- Mimo że był uzbrojony po zęby, nie dobył żądnej broni ze swojego arsenału. Odrzucił głowę do tyłu i zaśmiał się głośno.- Eh... Zawsze się dajesz złapać na to samo. Nigdy nie ma z tobą zabawy.  
Levi się nie odzywał. Nie rozglądał się, żeby sprawdzić, czy rzeczywiście jest otoczony, czy to tylko sztuczka jego wuja. Patrzył się prosto w jego oczy i nawet nie drgnął.  
-Eh? Zapomniałeś jak się mówi? Czyżbyś nie chciał się przywitać ze swoim starym wujem?  
Levi nadal pozostał w bezruchu.  
-No dobrze, skoro tak chcesz grać...- skinął głową na kogoś kto stał za Levi'em, a młodszy mężczyzna usłyszał dźwięk przeładowywania broni tuż przy swojej głowie.  
-Rzuć broń- padło polecenie gdzieś z jego prawej strony.  
Levi nie reagował. Nasłuchiwał. "Jeden po prawej, dwóch po lewej i Kenny. To będzie dziecinnie proste".  
Zniżył miecze w taki sposób, że ich ostrza dotykały ziemi. Na jego lewym ramieniu znalazła się czyjaś ręka. Usłyszał też głośne westchnięcie dochodzące zza niego, a na swoim prawym udzie poczuł skrawek czyjejś peleryny. Trzech.  
W ułamku sekundy uniósł swoje miecze i obrócił się w kierunku swoich oprawców. Kopnął jednego z nich i mieczem wytrącił mu pistolet z ręki. W tym samym czasie dźgnął drugim mieczem kolejnego mężczyznę, a ostatniego tylko drasnął w rękę, na szczęście na tyle mocno, żeby ten wypuścił broń z ręki. Odwrócił się z zamiarem zaatakowania Kenny'ego, ale jego już tam nie było. Levi odpalił sprzęt do trójwymiarowego manewru i rozpoczął się pościg. Wyjął nowe miecze. Szybował między budynkami i celowo nie wznosił się ponad nie, żeby nie ryzykować wykrycia. Leciał coraz szybciej i przeszukiwał każdą uliczkę, żeby tylko znaleźć Kenny'ego. W końcu znalazł się na pustym targu. Wylądował na ziemi i rozglądał się przez chwilę wokół siebie. Na pustym placu znajdowało się kilka osób, które rzecz jasna od razu zaciekawiły się kim jest tajemnicza osoba, używająca sprzętu do trójwymiarowego manewru w środku miasta.  
Levi zdjął kaptur z głowy. Odetchnął głęboko i już miał zamiar pójść z powrotem w kierunku baru, ale niespodziewanie podeszły do niego dwie młode dziewczyny.  
-PATRZ KRISTINE! TO KAPITAN LEVI!- krzyknęła jedna z nich. Levi skrzywił się słysząc wysoki, dziewczęcy głos.  
-Ja jestem największą fanką! T-to znaczy proszę pana- pisnęła z podekscytowania druga dziewczyna.  
-Mhm- mruknął tylko Levi i wyminął nastolatki idąc dalej w stronę z której tu przyszedł.  
Nagle z góry nadleciała jakaś postać. Mężczyzna nie mógł odgadnąć jej tożsamości, ponieważ miała ona na sobie maskę, a na głowę naciągnięty kaptur. Levi dobył mieczy i z pomocą swojego sprzętu wleciał na dach jednego z budynków. Rozpoczęła się walka. Tajemnicza postać wystrzeliła w jego stronę z pistoletu. Levi zablokował kulę swoim mieczem.  
"Czyli jednak nie zależy im na schwytaniu mnie żywcem"- pomyślał.  
Odblokował swoje ostrze i rzucił nim w swojego niedoszłego mordercę. Wykorzystując jego rozproszenie wleciał w wąską uliczkę obok budynku na którym własnie stał. To był błąd. Na końcu ulicy stał Kenny. Uśmiechał się złowieszczo i patrzył prosto na swojego siostrzeńca. Levi wyciągnął kolejne, już ostatnie ostrze. Wbił hak dosłownie obok głowy Kenny'ego i przyspieszył.  
Nagle rozległ się głośny huk. Po ciele Levi'a rozszedł się paraliżujący ból. Potem już nic nie pamiętał.  
***  
Levi nigdy nie płakał. Ludovica zamarła, kiedy weszła do jego pokoju z miską wody, a on siedział na łóżku i płakał. Dziewczyna upuściła miskę i od razu podbiegła do swojego chłopaka. Przytuliła go, uważając, żeby przypadkiem nie dotknąć żadnej ze świeżych ran. Levi nic nie mówił. Po prostu schował głowę w zagłębienie jej szyi, a z jego oczu wypływały łzy.  
"Przepraszam, że cię to spotkało. Nie powinnam była cie tam puścić samego."  
Ludovica położyła rękę na jego głowie i sama też się w niego wtuliła.  
"Przepraszam."  
***  
-Hej, nie martw się tak o niego- szepnęła pocieszająco Hanji, nachylając się nad zamyśloną dziewczyną.- Nie bez powodu nazywamy go najsilniejszym żołnierzem ludzkości, duh...- uśmiechnęła się do niej.  
-Ja tylko...  
-No już, widzę, że się martwisz. Nic mu nie będzie- dalej pocieszała ją Hanji, ale Ludovice to w ogóle nie pomagało. Wspomnienia nie dawały jej spokoju. Dręczyły ją wizje, w których Levi wracał cały poraniony do domu po spotkaniu z nim.  
Z rozmyślań Ludovicę wyrwała dopiero drobna, rudowłosa dziewczyna. Bez słowa wstała ze swojego miejsca i zaczęła się ubierać.  
-Proszę teraz nie wychodzić- zaczęła barmanka, ale Petra zbyła ją machnięciem ręki.  
-Idę pomóc kapitanowi. Z wami, albo bez was- mówiąc to wyszła z baru. Kompletnie nie zwracała uwagi na protesty swoich towarzyszy.  
Zaraz za nią wybiegli Ghunter, Eren i Eld. Oluo siedział jeszcze przez chwilę i jakby się wahał. Hanji posłała porozumiewawcze spojrzenie Ludovice i podobnie jak reszta wyszła z budynku, a Oluo podążył zaraz za nią. Ludovica stała jeszcze przez chwilę w miejscu. "Nie wychodź stąd i pilnuj, żeby nikt inny nie wyszedł".  
Kobieta wyciągnęła mały pistolet z szuflady pod blatem. Właściciele i obsługa restauracji mogli posiadać broń w celach samoobrony. Schowała pistolet za swoim paskiem i podążyła za całą resztą.  
***  
-Petra wracaj!- krzyczeli za nią Ghunter i Eld, ale dziewczyna ich nie słuchała. Biegła w stronę, z której dobiegały strzały. Przedzierała się przez wąskie uliczki między wysokimi budynkami. Zaraz za nią podążała całą reszta.  
W pewnym momencie strzały ucichły. Rudowłosa jeszcze przez chwilę biegła przed siebie, ale w końcu się zatrzymała. Zdyszana podparła się ściany i wzięła kilka głębszych oddechów. Po chwili dogonili ją jej towarzysze. Nikt przez jakiś czas się nie odzywał, bo wszyscy byli zbyt zmęczeni, żeby cokolwiek powiedzieć.  
-Zgubiłaś drogę?- jako ostatnia dobiegła na miejsce Ludovica. Swoje pytanie skierowała do Petry, ale dziewczyna nie miała zamiaru jej odpowiadać. Co ona w ogóle tu robiła!?  
Petra podniosła głowę i już chciała obrzucić barmankę pytaniami dlaczego w ogóle za nimi pobiegła i skąd u licha wzięła broń, ale nagle nad ich głowami rozległ się charakterystyczny zgrzyt lin od trójwymiarowego manewru. Nie byli w stanie nic zrobić. W ułamku sekundy zostali otoczeni. Ludovica dobyła broni i wymierzyła nią w jednego z oprawców.  
-Rzuć broń!- padł rozkaz od jednego z wielu uzbrojonych mężczyzn, którzy stali na przeciwko grupki i zwiadowców i barmanki. Ludovica rozejżała się dookoła. Za nimi stało czterech mężczyzn, również uzbrojonych, a po dźwiękach sprzętu do trójwymiarowego manewru wywnioskowała, że na dachu nad nimi również znajduje się kilku oprawców. Nie miała innego wyjścia. Upuściła pistolet na ziemię.


	11. Chapter 11

Levi obudził się na twardej, betonowej posadzce. Przez chwilę nie wiedział gdzie się znajduje, ale po chwili zalała go fala wspomnień zeszłego wieczoru. "Bar, urodziny Ghuntera, Petra, Ludovica". Zamrugał kilkakrotnie oczami, żeby przyzwyczaić się do światła. Podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, czego od razu pożałował, bo zakręciło mu się w głowie i miał wrażenie, że zaraz zwymiotuje. Pierwszym co zauważył był brak sprzętu do trójwymiarowego manewru. Następnie poczuł na swoich nadgarstkach ciężkie metalowe kajdany i łańcuch, który był przyczepiony z jednej strony do ściany celi, a z drugiej do jego kajdanów. Jego koszula była brudna, a włosy poplątane. Otaczały go kraty. Chyba był w jakiejś klatce.  
-Levi?- usłyszał po swojej prawej. Odwrócił się w kierunku głosu i to co tam zobaczył sprawiło, że zamarł. Ludovica siedziała na ziemi w sąsiedniej celi. Jej nadgarstki były wolne od okowów a ona sama wyglądała o wiele lepiej niż Levi. Jej sukienka wyglądała dokładnie tak samo, jak zapamiętał to z baru. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się kącikami ust.  
-Znowu wpadliśmy, co?  
Levi skinął lekko głową. Rozejżał się po pomieszczeniu. Na przeciwko cel jego i Ludovici znajdowało się pięć mniejszych klatek, w których znajdowali się wszyscy ich towarzysze z wczorajszego wyjścia. Levi dopiero teraz zorientował się, że jego jako jedynego krępowały kajdany. Wszyscy byli nieprzytomni. Levi zlustrował ich wzrokiem. Jednej osoby brakowało.  
-Gdzie jest Eren?- zapytał sam nie wiedział kogo.  
-Nie wiem- odparła Ludo.- Jak się obudziłam już go nie było.  
Levi nie zareagował. Siedział przez dłuższą chwilę nieruchomo.  
-Co ci zrobili?- zadał w końcu pytanie dziewczynie. Ona na to tylko prychnęła.  
-Mi? Nic mi nie jest. Obeszli się ze mną nawet łagodnie. Raczej co zrobili tobie?  
-Jak cię złapali?- Levi kompletnie zignorował poprzednie pytanie dziewczyny.  
-Petra wyszła żeby cię poszukać a my wszyscy poszliśmy za nią i...-zaczęła dziewczyna.  
-Kazałem ci nie wychodzić- Levi spojrzał się na nią wściekłym wzrokiem.  
-Tak, ale oni wyszli a ja tylko...  
-Nie obchodzi mnie to! Ty miałaś zostać.  
Ludovica zwiesiła głowę. Wiedziała, że Levi nie jest na nią zły. Raczej był wściekły, bo go nie posłuchała. On przeciez chciał tylko, żeby ona była bezpieczna, a Ludovica jak zwykle... Z jej oczu pociekły łzy.  
-Nie, Ludo nie płacz- Levi chciał podejść do krat, ale łańcuchy w okrutny sposób mu to uniemożliwiły.  
-Boje się...- szepnęła tylko dziewczyna.  
Nagle ciężkie metalowe drzwi otworzyły się, a w nich stanęło kilku barczystych mężczyzn. Jeden z nich wyszedł na przód i kopnął w kraty klatki Ludovici szczerząc się przy tym. Dziewczyna przyparła plecami do ściany za sobą, ale zaraz po tym wyprostowała się, wytarła łzy i spojrzała się oprawcy prosto w oczy zaciętym wzrokiem.  
Hałas sprawił, że wszyscy którzy dotychczas byli jeszcze nieprzytomni obudzili się. Wszyscy wyglądali na równie zdezorientowanych.  
-Pobudka!- krzyknął mężczyzna.- Nie będziemy wiecznie czekać aż się obudzicie!  
Levi nadal się nie poruszył. Stał w tym samum miejscu, w którym się znajdował, kiedy ci mężczyźni tu weszli. Uważnie obserwował tego, który wydawał się być ich przywódcą- czyli tego, który krzyczał.  
Mężczyzna w końcu, kiedy upewnił się, że wszyscy jego więźniowie już się obudzili skierował swój wzrok na Levi'a.  
-A więc to ty- prychnął i splunął na ziemię pod butami kapitana. Levi nawet się nie poruszył. Patrzył się oprawcy prosto w oczy.  
Oprych zaśmiał się krótko i z wyjął z kieszeni mały kluczyk.  
-Jak nie chcesz gadać, to przynajmniej będę miał z tobą trochę zabawy...- mówiąc to włożył kluczyk do dziurki od celi kapitana. Ten w ogóle nie zareagował.  
Mężczyzna z hukiem otworzył celę kapitana, czym wywołał okrzyki protestu reszty uwięzionych. Krzyki zostały szybko stłumione przez resztę mężczyzn. Ludovica patrzyła się z przerażeniem na rozgrywającą się przed nią scenę. Wiedziała, że Levi był silny i był w stanie sobie poradzić w każdej sytuacji, ale do jasnej cholery teraz było inaczej. Jego ręce były skute kajdanami, które co więcej były przymocowane ciężkim łańcuchem do ściany. W tej sytuacji był całkowicie bezbronny.  
Oprawca zamachnął się na kapitana i już chciał go uderzyć, ale mniejszy mężczyzna zrobił unik i w ułamku sekundy znalazł się za jego plecami. Potem już wszystko działo się szybko. Levi jednym ruchem oplótł łańcuch wokół szyi oprycha i zaczął go dusić. Przez krótką chwilę żaden z pomocników się nie ruszał, ale w końcu pobiegli na pomoc swojemu przełożonemu. Jeden z nich chwycił Levi'a za ramiona za co otrzymał mocnego kopniaka między nogi, a kolejny, który próbował tego samego po drugiej stronie dostał łokciem w twarz. Niestety kolejnych dwóch ruszyło razem. Jeden z nich uderzył Levi'a w głowę, za co oberwał łańcuchem żuchwę, ale już kolejnemu udało się podciąć kapitana. Niski mężczyzna upadł na ziemię, a zaraz za nim przywódca oprychów. Przycisnął Levi'a ciężarem swojego ciała do ziemi i desperacko próbował się wyplątać z łańcuchów. Niestety z pomocą swoich kolegów w końcu mu się to udało. Ciężko dyszał i trzymał się za gardło.  
-Wyjdźcie- wydał polecenie swoim podwładnym.  
Grupa napastników posłusznie opuściła celę. Ich dowódca w końcu podniósł się z ziemi i szybko, żeby uniemożliwić Levi'owi podniesienie się kopnął go prosto w brzuch. Potem, z dziką satysfakcją zrobił to jeszcze raz. I jeszcze i jeszcze... Ciemnowłosy nawet się nie zająknął. Patrzył nadal uparcie prosto w oczy swojego oprawcy i oddychał ciężko.  
Z oczu Ludovici popłynęły pierwsze łzy. Nienawidziła, kiedy ktoś go krzywdził. Gdyby tylko wtedy nie pozwoliła mu wyjść... To była jej wina. Nienawidziła siebie za to.  
Petra patrzyła się z przerażeniem na te wszystkie zdarzenia. Krzyczała ile sił w gardle, żeby ten obrzydliwy typ przestał się nad nim znęcać, podobnie jak cała reszta jej oddziału. Co chwila byli uciszani przez pomocników tego łajdaka, ale kiedy tylko tamci opuszczali broń, oni zaczynali od nowa.  
Oprawca zirytowany brakiem reakcji chwycił go za włosy i podniósł. Spojrzał się na niego z pogardą.  
-Myślisz, że jesteś silny, psie?- prychnął.- Nie możesz się nawet obronić. Żałosne!  
Nagle mężczyzna oberwał w głowę łańcuchem, który Levi trzymał w ręku. Musiał go chwycić, podczas gdy tamten mówił. Oprawca upadł na ziemię, a z jego skroni spłynęła strużka krwi.  
Jego podwładni niemal natychmiast chwycili go za ramiona i podnieśli. Potem zniknęli na drzwiami tak szybko jak się pojawili.

***

Levi odetchnął i oparł się plecami o ścianę za sobą.  
-Ne, Levi- zagadała go Hanji, która jak zwykle w każdej sytuacji potrafiła znaleźć jakieś pozytywy.- Ty sobie w każdej sytacji poradzisz, nie?- zaśmiała się chcąc rozładować ponurą atmosferę.  
-Zamknij się, okularnico- prychnął tylko kapitan.- Oni jeszcze tu wrócą.  
-Przepraszam...- oczy wszystkich zwróciły się ku Ludovice, która siedziała na ziemi i cicho płakała, zakrywając usta dłonią.  
Levi w ułamku sekundy znalazł się przy kratach dzielących ich cele. Ciemnowłosa objęła mężczyznę za szyją przez kraty i zaczęła cicho chlipać w jego ramię. On nie mógł jej przytulić przez kajdany krępujące jego ręce.  
Petra zamarła. Nareszcie wszystko zaczęło dla niej nabierać sensu. Kapitan powiedział jej, że nie mogą być razem bo już kogoś ma. Potem w barze pierwsze co ona zrobiła to poszła do Levi'a. Kiedy Levi wyprowadził Petrę z lokalu ona poszła za nim...  
Hanji rozjerzała się wokół siebie. Cały oddział do zadań specjalnych wyglądał jakby co najmniej zobaczył ducha. Wpatrywali się w swojego kapitana z szokiem i niedowierzaniem na twarzy, zupełnie jakby zapomnieli, że jeszcze przed chwilą wygrał walkę z ich porywaczami.  
-No, no gołąbeczki w moje- Hanji odezwała się jako pierwsza szczerząc się przy tym jak wariatka.- Chyba powinniście coś wyjaśnić swoim kolegom i koleżankom, hmm?  
Levi tylko spiorunował ją wzrokiem, ale za to Ludovica oderwała się od niego i przetarła oczy dłonią.  
-Ach tak...- zaczęła.- Wybaczcie, że nie powiedzieliśmy wam wcześniej. Nazywam się Ludovica i jestem narzeczoną waszego kapitana.  
Eld, Ghunter i Oluo nawet się nie zająknęli.  
Reakcja Petry zadziwiła wszystkich chyba najbardziej. Rudowłosa siedziała w bezruchu i się nie odzywała. Najbardziej zaskoczony jej zachowaniem był jednak Levi. Spodziewał się, że zacznie krzyczeć, zrobi aferę albo coś podobnego. Cieszył się jednak, że dziewczyna nie zrobiła nic z tego. W jego głowie nawet pojawiła się myśl, że może w końcu sobie odpuściła.  
-Ja nie wiedziałem, że...- odezwał się Ghunter.- Przepraszam, nie chciałem...  
-Spokojnie, Ghunter- przerwała mu Ludovica.- Przecież nie wiedziałeś.  
Brunetka oparła się o ścianę za swoimi plecami i położyła swoją dłoń na przedramieniu Levi'a.  
-Boli cię?- zapytała się przyciszonym głosem, ale wszyscy obecni i tak to usłyszeli z uwagi na rozmiar pomieszczenia w którym byli uwięzieni.  
-Nie- odpowiedział jej, chociaż Ludo wiedziała, że to nie prawda. Powiedział to tylko dlatego, żeby ją uspokoić.  
Nagle drzwi do celi otworzyły się. Stanęło w nich czterech zamaskowanych mężczyzn. Trzech z nich trzymało w rękach tace z jedzieniem. W sumie porcji było sześć. O jedną za mało. Jeden z nich otwierał po kolei drzwi do celi, a trzech pozostałych podawało jedzenie ich więźniom.  
Kiedy już rozdali tace członkom oddziału specjalnego, Hanji i Ludovice ich lider stanął przed celą brunetki i wyciągnął pistolet zza swojego paska.  
-On nie dostaje- powiedział i wskazał głową na Levi'a.  
Ludovica tylko prychnęła i nawet nie spojrzała się na jedzenie przed nią.  
-Jak Levi nie dostanie, to ja też nie będę jeść- skrzyżowała ramiona na klatce piersiowej i oparła się o ścianę.  
-Ludo...- zaczął Levi, ale ona nadal się nie ugięła.  
-Kurwa mać- szepnął oprawca i przeładował pistolet. Wycelował broń w dziewczynę.- Masz to zjeść.  
Dziewczyna nachyliła się nad jedzeniem i westchnęła ciężko. Udawała, że nie obchodzi jej ten pistolet, ale Levi zobaczył, że jest przestraszona. Gdyby mógł zabiłby tego, kto jej grozi, ale nie miał na to żadnych szans. Kajdany coraz bardziej zaczynały mu ciążyć, a on sam nawet nie mógł się wyprostować, przez paraliżujący ból brzucha.  
Wszyscy jedli w ciszy. Ludovica grzebała tylko widelcem w swoim jedzeniu i co chwila zerkała na faceta stojącego przed jej celą.  
Po kilku minutach mężczyźni najwidoczniej znudzili się czekaniem i zaczęli zbierać tace. Hanji chwyciła w rękę kawałek chleba i już chciała go schować, żeby dać później Levi'owi, ale mężczyzna wyrwał jej go z ręki. Kiedy skończyli już zbierać wszystkie naczynia ulotnili się równie szybko jak przyszli.


	12. Chapter 12

Levi nie mógł zasnąć. Zerknął na swoich towarzyszy- Hanji, Ghunter i Petra już chrapali, leżąc na zatęchłej podłodze w ich celach. Ludovica oparła się ramieniem o ramię swojego nażeczonego i co chwila gwałtownie potrząsała głową próbując nie zasnąć. Skłamałaby mówiąc, że nie jest wykończona.  
-Idź spać- powiedział za którymś razem Levi.- Jesteś zmęczona.  
-Nie jestem- powiedziała niemal od razu Ludovica.  
-Jesteś, przecież widzę- powiedział spokojnym głosem Levi.  
-Wytrzymam- postanowiła dziewczyna.  
On na to tylko wywrócił oczami. Wiedział, że nie ma sensu się z nią kłócić, bo i tak postawi na swoim. Miał tylko nadzieję, że w końcu znudzi jej się czekanie na niewiadomo co i zaśnie. Zmęczona na nic się nie przyda.  
Oluo ziewał i co chwila rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu. Widok jego kapitana z jakąkolwiek kobieta nadal go zadziwiał. Nic na to nie wskazywało. Z drugiej jednak strony cieszył się, że kapitan już kogoś ma, bo to oznaczało ułatwienie mu drogi do zostania mężem Petry. Oh, tak... ta rudowłosa ślicznotka była jego przyjaciółką od kiedy pamiętał. Zawsze była miła, uśmiechnięta, ale od kiedy oboje zostali wybrani do oddziału do zadań specjalnych coś zaczęło się psuć... Petra dążyła do perfekcji, chciała być idealna we wszystkim, a od kiedy zaczęła się ta cała akcja z podrywaniem Levi'a Oluo prawie kompletnie stracił nadzieję na ich szczęśliwą przyszłość.   
Z jego rozmyślań wyrwało go ciche chlipnięcie dobiegające gdzieś z jego prawej. Odwrócił się w tamtym kierunku i to, co zobaczył sprawiło, że wybałuszył oczy ze zdziwienie i na chwilę zapomniał jak się mówi. Eld Jinn- zastępca najsilniejszego żołnierza ludzkości płakał.  
-Eld...- zaczął Oluo, ale nie za bardzo wiedział co ma mu powiedzieć. Na szczęście jego słowa zwróciły na niego uwagę siedzącej na przeciwko pary. Levi nie zareagował, a przynajmniej nie dał tego po sobie poznać, a Ludovica od razu się podniosła i podeszła do krat.  
-Hej, czemu płaczesz?- zapytała swoim kojącym tonem.   
-Ja... to nic takiego- odpowiedział wymijająco i przetarł oczy rękawem.   
-Daj spokój, stary- odezwał się Bozard.- Wyrzuć to z siebie.  
-Natalie... miałem dziś ją odwiedzić, ale... ale nie mogę. Pewnie się martwi- powiedział w końcu.  
-Kto to?- zapytał skonsternowany blondyn.  
-Moja... moja narzeczona- oznajmił w końcu. Spojrzał się na kapitana szukając w nim złości, czy czegokolwiek innego świadczącego o tym, ze ma zamiar go wyrzucić ze swojego oddziału.-Kapitanie ja... ja przepraszam, że nie powiedziałem wcześniej...  
-Nie masz za co przepraszać- przerwał mu Levi.- Nie widzę w tym żadnego problemu.  
Związki w wojsku były czymś, na co większość ludzi nie patrzyła się zbyt przychylnym okiem. O ile jeszcze wśród żandarmerii królewskiej jakoś to przechodziło, to wśród zwiadowców było z tym już o wiele gorzej. Powszechnie wiadomo, że dołączając do zwiadowców niemal na pewno przypisywało się sobie wyrok śmierci w paszczy tytana. Związując się z jakimkolwiek zwiadowcą trzeba było być gotowym na to, że pewnego dnia może go po prostu zabraknąć. Inaczej było z Ludovica i Levi'em. On był najsilniejszym żołnierzem ludzkości i musiał trzymać swoją reputację, która przedstawiała go jako samotnego, bezdusznego i potężnego człowieka. Na to wszystko jeszcze dochodziło to, że Erwin o niczym nie wiedział. Kiedy Levi został przez niego wyrwany z podziemia przysięgał, że w pełni odda się służbie wojskowej i zerwie wszystkie kontakty z ludźmi stamtąd- ze względu na ich reputację. Tej jednej obietnicy nie udało mu się dotrzymać.  
-Na prawdę?- Eld nie dowierzał swojemu przełożonemu. Był pewien, że wyrzuci go ze swojego oddziału.- Dziękuję.  
-Jedynym warunkiem jest to, że żaden związek nie może wpływać na twoje działanie w oddziale. Nie możesz pozwolić emocjom kontrolować cię podczas walki. Wydaje mi się, że już wam o tym mówiłem- to prawda. Kiedy Levi wybierał nowych członków swojego oddziału z każdym z nich przeprowadził długą rozmowę dotyczącą wszystkich warunków, na jakich zostali przyjęci i jakich musieli przestrzegać.   
Eld spojrzał się z wdzięcznością na swojego kapitana. Zdawało się, że chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale przerwały mu kroki, które dobiegały zza drzwi ich więzienia.  
-Ile tu są- dało się słyszeć niski, męski głos.  
-Dopiero jeden dzień- odpowiedział mu inny głos.  
-Kurwa mać. Trzeba jeszcze trochę poczekać.  
-Przetrzymamy go jeszcze kilka dni. Reszta nie będzie nam już potrzebna.


	13. Chapter 13

-Ostrożnie, zaraz połamiesz- skarcił Elda Ghunter podczas gdy ten próbował otworzyć celę wsuwką.  
Oluo już jakiś czas temu stracił zainteresowanie całą tą sytuacją i udając nieudolnie, że pomaga swoim kolegom posyłał ukradkowe spojrzenia Petrze. Rudowłosa siedziała skulona w rogu swojej celi. Mężczyzna podszedł do niej i uklęknął na przeciwko niej.  
-Petro- zaczął. To dziwne. Jeszcze przed chwilą zebrał w sobie jak mu się wydawało wystarczająco dużo odwagi, a teraz zapomniał jak się mówi.-J-ja... Chciałem cię przeprosić- wydusił w końcu. Reszta zebranych w pomieszczeniu mimowolnie przyniosła swoją uwagę na Petrę.  
Dziewczyna przez dłuższą chwilę nie odpowiadała. Siedziała zamyślona i wpatrywała się w ziemię.  
-Zasłużyłam sobie- powiedziała w końcu. Wstała bez słowa i spojrzała na Levi'a.- Kapitanie- zwróciła się do niego. Przełknęła głośno ślinę i ukłoniła się do pasa- Bardzo pana przepraszam. Nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło. To się nigdy więcej nie powtórzy. Proszę o wybaczenie- wszyscy zebrani dosłownie zamarli. Atmosfera zrobiła się niewiarygodnie gęsta.  
-Cieszę się, że w końcu zrozumiałaś- powiedział w końcu Levi. Spuścił wzrok na ziemię. Oczywiście cieszył się, że dziewczyna w końcu zrozumiała swój błąd, ale jego głowę zaprzątało teraz coś innego. Ta rozmowa, którą udało mu się podsłuchać... Chcą kogoś przetrzymać. Jeżeli jest tu Kenny to najprawdopodobniej chodzi o niego. Wyraźnie słyszał, że "reszta nie będzie już im potrzebna". Czyli chcą się ich pozbyć. Tylko jak? Kiedy walczył z nimi w mieście zaczęli do niego strzelać. Czyli nie chcieli go schwytać. Więc dlaczego teraz...  
-Levi- usłyszał kojący głos Ludovici. Wyrwał się z rozmyślań i przeniósł wzrok na nią. Dziewczyna patrzyła się na niego przez chwilę zmartwionym wzrokiem. Skinęła głową w stronę celi na przeciwko. Hanji wydawała się być czymś bardzo pochłonięta.  
-Wydaje mi się, że wiem co chcą z nami zrobić- odezwała się pani pułkownik, czym skupiła na sobie uwagę wszystkich obecnych.  
-Nie dają ci jedzenia- zaczęła i spojrzała na kapitana- czyli chcą cię osłabić. Wiedzą, że jesteś jedyną osobą, która stanowi dla nich zagrożeniem w tej sytuacji. Słyszałam przed chwilą jakąś rozmowę na korytarzu. Jeśli dobrze zrozumiałam, chodzi im o jednego z nas, czyli najprawdopodobniej Levi'a. Reszty z nas chcą się pozbyć- Hanji przerwała na chwilę i zamyśliła się.  
-Pozostaje tylko jedna niewyjaśniona kwestia. Niestety jest ona kluczowa dla rozwiązania co tu się w ogóle dzieje. Nie wiemy kto nas porwał. Nie może to być policja, bo...  
-Ja wiem kto to jest- odezwała się Ludovica.

***  
Mijały kolejne dni, a każdy z nich był taki sam. Co jakiś czas przychodziło do nich kilku oprychów i dawali im jedzenie na cały dzień. Oczywiście Levi nadal był pozbawiony swoich porcji.   
-Ciężko się połapać w tym czasie, jak się nie ma dostępu do światła słonecznego, nie?- zagadała Hanji.  
-Sześć dni- powiedziała Ludovica. Siedziała wciśnięta w róg swojej celi opierając się o ramie Levi'a.  
Hanji w pierwszej chwili otworzyła usta, żeby zapytać się, skąd dziewczyna to wie, jednak niemal od razu je zamknęła. Przecież ona pochodzi z podziemia. Na pewno wie jak sobie radzić w takich sytuacjach.  
-Jak się czujesz?- szepnęła Ludovica do swojego narzeczonego. Nachyliła się do niego i próbowała mówić tak cicho jak tylko się da, jednak i tak wszyscy to usłyszeli.  
-Nie wiem- odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą Levi. Wczoraj, kiedy oprawcy przyszli do nich z jedzeniem, kapitan ku zdziwieniu wszystkich dostał szklankę wody do picia. Przeklinał samego siebie, za to, że to wypił, ale został do tego w okrutny sposób zmuszony, kiedy jeden z bandytów zaczął grozić bronią Ludovice. Od kilku godzin czuł się coraz słabiej a całkiem niedawno zaczęło mu mroczyć przed oczami.

~~~  
-Chcesz ich tak po prostu wypuścić!?  
-Ja wam płacę, więc to ja będę rozkazywał. Interesuje mnie tylko Levi. Przyprowadź go do mnie.  
~~~

Było już na pewno grubo po północy. Ludovica nie potrafiłaby wytłumaczyć skąd to wie. Po prostu to wiedziała. Wiedziała też, że Levi był wykończony. Nie wiedziała co mu dali, ale przysięga, że jak tylko stąd wyjdzie to poodstrzela im łby. Mężczyzna opierał się głową o jej ramię. Ludovica widziała, że kilka razy próbował się podnieść, co niestety kończyło się niepowodzeniem. Posłała mu kilka zmartwionych spojrzeń, ale nie odzywała się. Wiedziała, jak bardzo nienawidził czuć się bezsilnym.  
Drzwi otworzyły się, a do ich małego więzienia weszło czterech mężczyzn. Nie odezwali się nawet słowem. Weszli do celi kapitana. Dwóch z nich natychmiast chwyciło go za ramiona i przytrzymywało, podczas gdy jeden podwinął Levi'owi rękaw jego koszuli, wyjął ze swojej torby strzykawkę i jednym szybkim ruchem wbił ją w przedramię kapitana.  
Levi nawet się nie skrzywił. Był albo zbyt naćpany czymkolwiek co odstał wcześniej, albo zbyt zmęczony. Bez najmniejszego oporu pozwolił sobie wstrzyknąć cokolwiek to było.   
-Przestańcie- szepnęła Petra, w której oczach zaczęły pojawiać się łzy.  
-Dlaczego to robicie!?- krzyczała Hanji, która wstała i podeszła do swoich krat- Chcecie go naćpać, bo nie dacie sobie z nim rady? Pierdoleni tchórze- kobieta próbowała uzyskać od nich jakąkolwiek reakcję, niestety nie przynosiło jej to najmniejszych skutków.  
Mężczyźni po kilku chwilach podnieśli się i zaczęli wychodzić jeden po drugim, nadal nie odzywając się ani słowem.  
Ludovica nie miała już nawet siły płakać. Wiedziała z racjonalnego punktu widzenia, że nie może na razie nic zrobić. Levi przez chwilę się nie poruszał, jednak w końcu wstał i wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji.  
Wzrok wszystkich obecnych skupiony był na kapitanie, chociaż po nim nie było widać najmniejszych oznak... czegokolwiek.  
Ludovica położyła mu rękę na ramieniu i spojrzała na niego zmartwionym wzrokiem.  
-Próbowałam podejrzeć co to jest- odezwała się Hanji- ale nie udał...  
-Albaprazolam- powiedział słabym głosem Levi.


	14. Chapter 14

Wszyscy byli przerażeni. Pomimo że byli zamknięci tu już prawie tydzień dopiero teraz zaczęłą docierać do nich powaga sytuacji. Nie było nadziei. Żaden z nich nie mógł walczyć- porywaczy było zbyt dużo, a oni byli nieuzbrojeni i osłabieni. Jedyna osoba, która miałaby z oprychami jakiekolwiek szanse nie byłaby teraz w stanie walczyć.  
Ludovica z całych sił starała się nie rozpłakać. Levi od kilku godzin się nie ruszał. Opierał się nadal głową o jej ramię. Oddychał płytko i bardzo wolno, a jego źrenice były rozszerzone.   
-Nie... to nie powinno tak długo trwać- odezwała się Hanji- nawet najsilniejsze środki uspokajające nie działają tak długo.   
Ludovica już nie mogła się powstrzymać. Z jej oczu pociekły łzy. Zmieniła pozycję w taki sposób, że Levi musiał się oprzeć o ścianę. Oczywiście ona mu w tym pomogła. Mężczyzna w tym momencie nawet nie kontaktował. Ludovica przesunęła się i chwyciła co za rękę. Nie zareagował. Patrzył się w jakiś punkt na ścianie przed nim.   
-Levi...- zaszlochała kobieta.  
Drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem. Do środka weszło dwóch mężczyzn. Ich jeszcze tu nie było. Bez słowa otworzyli celę Levi'a. Jeden z nich uklęknął przed nim i chwycił go za podbródek tak, żeby mógł obejrzeć jego oczy. Levi nie kontaktował.  
-Jest gotowy- powiedział tylko do swojego towarzysza, na co tamten skinął głową i wyszedł.   
-Co...- Ludovica była w szoku. Co oni chcieli z nim zrobić? Na co był gotowy?  
Mężczyzna nie zwrócił na nią uwagi i zaczął zdejmować kajdany krępujące jej narzeczonego.  
-Przestań, proszę...- błagała go kobieta chwytając go za rękę. On jednak ją odtrącił i bez słowa upuścił kajdany na ziemię.   
-Zostaw go...- głos Ludovici załamał się kiedy to mówiła. Próbowała chwycić Ackermanna za rękę i kiedy jej się to udało ścisnęła ją mocno i nie chciała puścić. Oprych spojżał się tylko na nią rozczarowanym wzrokiem.  
-Ludovico, wiesz, że nas nie powstrzymasz- spojrzał się jej prosto w oczy.  
Wszyscy obecni zamarli. Kim był ten mężczyzna?  
Ludovica nie miała siły teraz o tym myśleć. Cała jej uwaga była skupiona na ukochanym.   
-Powiedz Kennny'emu- warknęła przez zaciśnięte zęby- że jest pieprzonym tchórzem.  
-Powiem- ku zdziwieniu wszystkich obecnych przytaknął.  
Ludovica trzymała dłoń Levi'a do momentu aż mężczyzna nie wyprowadził go stamtąd siłą.   
Ten widok był przerażający. Najsilniejszy żołnierz ludzkości ledwo stał o własnych siłach, nie mówiąc już o chodzeniu. Jego ukochana w momencie kiedy puściła jego dłoń nie mogła się juz opanować. Schowała twarz w dłoniach i zaczęła szlochać.   
Ghunter, Eld i Oluo zacisnęli zęby i odwrócili wzrok wiedząc, że nie mągą nic zrobić. Hanji przypatrywała się oprawcy próbując szybko coś wymyślić, a Petra przyciągnęła kolana do klatki piersiowej i z całej siły starała się nie płakać. "Tutaj zginiemy"- pomyślała.

***

Levi powoli zaczął odzyskiwać świadomośc. Pierwsze co poczuł to zapachy. Alkohol i siarka. Potem coraz wyraźniej słyszał dźwięki czyiś kroków. Poczuł linę na swoich nadgarstkach. Siedział na podłodze oparty plecami o ścianę. Przynajmniej pod tym względem nic się nie zmieniło. Otworzył oczy, ale nie mógł nic zobaczyć. Poczuł, że ma zawiązaną na oczach oapskę. Kroki nie ustały. Ktoś nadal krążłył po pomieszczeniu w którym się znajdował. Postanowił nie zdradzać się i udawał, że nadal jest nieprzytomny.  
Ktoś usiadł na przeciwko niego. Levi poczuł to po oddechu, który nagle poczuł na twarzy.  
-Wiem, że się obudziłeś- odezwał się niski głos. Kenny.  
Levi nadal nie odpowiadał czekał na rozwój wydarzeń.   
-Uh? Nie chcesz rozmawiać ze starym wujem?- udawał zdziwienie starszy mężczyzna.  
Levi nadal nie reagował. Usłyszał, że Kenny wstaje. Odetchnął z ulgą myśląc, że chce sobie już pójść, ale pożałował tego niemal natychmiast, kiedy poszuł jak mężczyzna kopie go w brzuch. Levi stęknął cicho i zacisnął dłonie w pięści.  
Kenny chwycił go za szyję i odciął mu całkiem dostęp do powietrza.  
-Nie tak cię wychowałem, gówniarzu- warknął na niego i przycisnął go jeszcze mocniej do ściany. Levi nie miał czym oddychać. W końcu młodszy mężczyzna odwrócił uwagę oprawcy udając, że stara się wyrwać, ale w tym samym czasie kopnął go z całej siły w żebro. Nie był to zbyt udany atak, ale Kenny go puścił i odkaszlnął cicho spluwając na ziemię.  
-Czego chcesz?- zapytał w końcu Levi po dłuższej chwili ciszy.  
-Widzę, że jednak potrafisz mówić- ironizował Kenny- czy to nie oczywiste? Jesteś ostatnią przeszkodą jaka stoi mi na drodze!  
Levi nie rozumiał.   
-Widzę, że nie wiesz o co mi chodzi- prychnął Kenny schylając się nad nim- nigdy nie grzeszyłeś inteligencją.   
Kenny przeszedł się po pokoju zanim zaczął mówić.  
-Wiesz, kiedy cię zostawiłem, nie myślałem, że tek skończysz- zaczął- Przez ciebie i twoją żałosną małą bandę przestałem wzbudzać taki postrach w podziemiu. Wtedy myślałem, ze jesteś moim powodem do dumy. Wiedziałem, że nigdy nie zapomnisz o tym, że to ja cię wychowałem. Wyniosłem się z podziemia i zacząłem karierę na powierzchni. Wszystko szlo całkiem dobrze. Moje imie znowu zaczęło wzbudzać respekt, a nawet postrach. Wiesz co się wtedy stało? Wydostałeś się z tego syfu i dołączyłeś do tego waszego małego cyrku. Widziałem cię w którymś pochodzie. Tłum wiwatował kolejnej waszej wyprawie i wiedz co? Nawet wtedy mi to nie przeszkadzało. O ile zajmowałeś się swoimi sprawami czy goniłeś za jakimiś ideałami, których ja nie rozumiałem wydawało mi się, że możęmy się jakoś pogodzić.   
Kenny uklądł przed nim i zmierzył go wzrokiem od stóp do głów.  
-Nie rozumiem jak mogli takiego szczyla ogłosić "najsilniejszym żołnierzem ludzkości". Ludzie zaczęli o mnie zapominać. O Kennym Rozpruwaczu! Najgroźniejszym zabójcy ostatnich dekad! Uwaga wszystkich w tej pieprzonej klatce zwróciła się na ciebie. Funkcjonujesz wśród tego motłochu jako żywa legenda, Levi. Nie mogę ci dalej pozwolić na zabieranie mi mojego miejsca.  
-Żałosne- prychnął tylko Levi.  
-Zobaczymy, czy będziesz dalej tak mówił gówniarzu- wyszczerzył zęby Kenny- wiesz, długo myślałem co z tobą zrobić. Zabicie ciebie byłoby nudne- wyliczał- zabicie tej twojej małej dziwki też byłoby zbyt proste. Wiesz co z tobą zrobimy? Złamiemy cię. To będzie gorsze niż śmierć.  
Kenny wyszczerzył zęby w obrzydliwym uśmiechu i odsunął się od siostrzeńca.   
-Możecie wejść- zawołał w storę drzwi.


	15. Chapter 15

Levi miał zawiązane oczy, ale mimo to wiedział, kto tu jest. Kenny wcale nie wyszedł. Stał obok niego i prawdopodobnie wszystko obserwował. Do pomieszczenia weszło dwóch mężczyzn, Levi rozpoznał to po krokach. W końcu poczuł, jak ktoś chwyta sznur, który miał zawiązany na nadgarstkach zmuszając go do wstania. Ackermann myślał przez chwilę o stawianiu oporu, ale doszedł do wniosku, że miałoby to sens, gdyby nie był tu Kenny'ego. W tym stanie jego wuj mógłby go pokonać bez najmniejszego wysiłku. Kenny odwiązał mu oczy. Levi rozejrzał się po pokoju nie odwracając głowy w kierunku swojego wuja, który stał za nim i trzymał jego skrępowane ręce zmuszając do stania w miejscu.   
Do pomieszczenia wszedł jeszcze jeden mężczyzna, przewyższający wzrostem wszystkich pozostałych. Wepchnął do środka chłopaka, który też miał związane ręce, podobnie jak Levi. Kapitan od razu go rozpoznał. Janek, ten sam, któremu Farlan dawał zawsze więcej pieniędzy za robotę w podziemiu. Ten, który był ich informatorem i został zabrany jako zakładnik przez szlachcica Lobova. Chłopak był przerażony.  
-Poznajesz go?- zapytał Kenny pochylając się nad siostrzeńcem. Nie czekał na odpowiedź. Wiedział, że Levi, podobnie jak on ma doskonałą pamięć- zrobimy tak: ja zadam ci pytanie. Jeśli na nie nie odpowiesz będziemy ucinać mu po jednym palcu. Jeśli dalej się nie ugniesz, to poodcinamy mu wszystkie kończyny.   
Levi wstrzymał oddech. Nie dawał tego po sobie poznać, ale był przerażony. Widział w życiu wiele popierdolonych rzeczy i musiał z tym żyć dalej. Wiedział, że Kenny jest okrutnym człowiekiem, nie wiedział nawet, czy mógł nazwać go człowiekiem. Nikt nie zrobiłby czegoś tak okrutnego drugiej osobie.  
-Wiem, że jesteś twardym skurwysynem, Levi- zaśmiał się Kenny kontynuując. Nie wiem czy coś z ciebie teraz wyciągniemy, ale pamiętaj, jeśli doprowadzisz do jego śmierci to na następną ofiarę weźmiemy kogoś z twoich znajomych. Może nawet będziesz chciał oglądać jak ta twoja dziewczynka umiera. Nie ukrywam, że chciałbym to zobaczyć.  
Kenny zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej do jego twarzy tak, że Levi czuł jego oddech na karku.  
-Decyzja należy do ciebie.  
***  
Ludovica nie mogła opanować drżenia rąk. Zcisnęła dłonie w pięści ale to w ogóle nie pomagało. Atmosfera w pomieszczeniu była okropnie ciężka. Wszyscy po zobaczeniu w jaki sposób porywacze potraktowali najsilniejszego żołnierza ludzkości bali się o samych siebie. Ludovica znała Kenny'ego z opowieści Levi'a. Mężczyzna nie lubił o nim mówić, ale tego dnia, kiedy cudem udało mu się wrócić z konfrontacji z nim opowiedział jej wszystko. Mówił długo o tym jak go traktował, kiedy jeszcze z nim mieszkał, jakim okropnym opiekunem był. Mówił jak Kenny zmuszał go do oglądania swoich ofiar, do patrzenia na to, jak zabija, kiedy Levi był jeszcze małym dzieckiem. Mówił jak wyglądały jego "treningi"; jak go krzywdził. Były to takie okropne rzeczy, że Ludovica nie mogła wytrzymać i sama się rozpłakała.  
-Ludovico- zwróciła się do niej Hanji, wyrywając ją z jej toku rozmyślań. Kobiet podniosła głowę i dopiero teraz zauważyła, że uwaga wszystkich skupiona jest na niej.  
-T-tak?- wyjąkała odgarniając sobie włosy z twarzy.  
-Kim jest Kenny?- Hanji zadała to pytanie, które wszystkim chodziło po głowie, od kiedy Ludovica je wypowiedziała po raz pierwszy.  
-On...- zaczęła niepewnie dziewczyna- ja i Levi znamy go jeszcze z podziemia. Znaczy... Levi miał z nim bliższy kontakt niż ja...- zamyśliła się n chwilę. Nie wiedziała ile mogła im powiedzieć i przede wszystkim ile Levi chciałby żeby wiedzieli- w każdym razie był tam znanym zabójcą. Słynął pod imieniem Kenny Rozprowacz.  
-Czekaj, mówisz, że on istnieje!? Nie była to tylko legenda do straszenia dzieci?- zdziwił się Bozad.  
Ludovica chciała już otworzyć usta, żeby bardziej im to wyjaśnić, ale przerwał jej przeraźliwie głośny krzyk. Wszyscy w jednej sekundzie zamarli. Pierwszym ich skojarzeniem było to, że ten chory zabójca torturuje ich kapitana w jakiś straszny sposób  
-To nie on- szepnęła Ludovica.

***

Levi klęczał na ziemi przed dwoma mężczyznami, którzy trzymali między sobą Jana. Chłopak z całej siły próbował im się wyrwać. Levi przed chwilą dostał kolejną dawkę, tym razem już nieco mniejszą albaprazolamu, ale Kenny nadal stał przy nim, żeby się upewnić, że nie będzie próbował uciekać. W końcu chwycił go za włosy i odchylił jego głowę w tył, w taki sposób, że Levi zmuszony był do patrzenia na Janka. Ten mężczyzna, który go tu wprowadził stał obok niego z wielkimi szczypcami w dłoniach.  
-Zaczynamy zabawę- wyszczerzył się Kenny- Levi, powiedz mi... gdzie jest Eren Jeager?  
Levi mimo obecnej sytuacji odetchnął z ulgą. Dobrze. Znaczy, że nie dopadli dzieciaka. Nawet jeśli Levi tu zginie to ludzkość nadal ma nadzieję  
-Mój drogi, potrzebujesz, żebym przypomniał ci jakie są zasady gry, w którą grasz? Hmm?  
Levi się nie odzywał. Wiedział gdzie jest Eren. Dowódca przedstawił im na samym początku współpracy plan, gdzie ma się udac i co robić Eren w wypadku, gdyby Levi'owi stało się coś w obrębie murów.  
-Dobrze, sam nalegasz- Kenny skinął głową na swoich pomocników. Najwyższy mężczyzna chwycił Janka za rękę ku jego przerażeniu i protestom i bezceremonialnie odciał mu palec wskazujący. Jan zaczął krzyczeć tak głośno i przeraźliwie że dźwięk jaki z siebie wydobył można by porównać tylko do ludzi, którzy są pożerani przez tytanów.  
Levi nie okazał po sobie żadnej reakcji. W środku wszystko się w nim ścisnęło.  
-Huh? Co powiesz na to?- Jego wuj odchylił jego głowę jeszcze bardziej, w taki sposób, że patrzył mu prosto w oczy.  
-Wiesz co? Znudziła mi się ta zabawa- Levi zamarł. Co? Znudziła się? Czy Kenny mógł wpaść na coś gorszego?- Pamiętasz pewnie, kiedy razem torturowaliśmy tego grubego kupca w podziemiach? Mówiłem ci wtedy, ze jak ktoś nie gada po pierwszym palcu, to w ogóle nie będzie gadał. Zrobimy tak: zabijemy go. Jeśli po ty nie będziesz gadał, to bierzemy twój żałosny oddzialik, co ty na to?  
Levi nic nie mówił. Wiedział, że nie może. Nie może poświęcić nadziei całej jebanej ludzkości dla swoich ludzi. Wiedział, że życie Erena było ważniejsze, niż kogokolwiek innego. Nie oznaczało to, że zamierza po prostu siedzieć i patrzeć jak jego wuj zabija wszystkich jego przyjaciół. Musiał coś wymyślić, i to szybko.  
-Gdzie jest Eren Jeager?- powtórzył pytanie Kenny.  
Padł strzał.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: w rozdziale pojawia się temat nadużyć seksualnych

-Uh, za stary już jestem na to- westchnął Kenny- zbyt szybko mnie to nudzi. Wyjdźcie chłopcy- skinął na swoich pomocników.  
Mężczyźni nie zadając żadnych pytań opuścili pomieszczenie ciągnąc za sobą martwego Jana.  
Levi zwiesił głowę i wpatrywał się w ziemie. Nie mógł nic po sobie okazać. Kenny nie mógł wiedzieć jak bardzo go to poruszyło. 

-Zmieniłeś się- zauważył Kenny klękając przed nim- kiedy ostatnio rozmawialiśmy byłeś jeszcze chłopcem. Miałeś może z dwanaście lat.  
-Do czego zmierzasz?- postanowił odezwać się Levi, ale niemal od razu tego pożałował. Kenny uśmiechnął się. Dopiero teraz Levi zauważył butelkę taniego spirytusu, którą Kenny trzymał w ręce.  
-Jesteś teraz mężczyzną, Levi. Twoje ciało tez się zmieniło- Kenny przejechał ręką po jego udzie.  
Nie. Nie. Nie. Nie... Levi w jednej chwili zamarł. Wstrzymał oddech i z całej siły starał się opanować. Wszystko zaczęło do niego wracać. Kenny wracał do domu pijany i zgadzał go sobie na kolanach. Levi miał dziewięć lat, kiedy stało się to po raz pierwszy. Trzymał go mocno za jego drobne biodra i gwałcił. Mały chłopiec. Dziecko. Ból. Levi zastanawiał się wtedy, dlaczego wujek do tak dziwnie pobił? Przecież nie zrobił nic źle. 

Zdarzało się to co jakiś czas. Zawsze było tak samo. Kenny w środku nocy wchodził do małego pokoju, który służył Levi'owi za sypialnię. Siadał na ziemi i kazał chłopcu usiąść sobie na kolanach. Wyliczał wtedy wszystko co zrobił źle. Gdzieś było nie posprzątane, Levi popełnił błąd w walce, Levi dał się pobić jakiemuś klientowi wujka. Potem to się działo.  
Levi nie wiedział ile razy fantazjował o zabiciu go. KIlka razy próbował, ale jego wuj był od niego silniejszy. Zawsze go pokonywał i zawsze kończyło się to dla Levi'a bardzo źle.  
Kenny przysunął swoją twarz do jego twarzy. Levi wyczuł od niego alkohol. Był pijany. To się znowu stanie.  
Kenny położył go na ziemi i usiadł na nim okrakiem. Przysunął nóż do jego gardła.

-Kiedy skończę tu z tobą- zaczął- zajmę się Ludovicą- oświadczył, po czym zaczął go rozbierać. Levi nie mógł nic zrobić. Kręciło mu się w głowie od narkotyków, miał związane ręce. Znowu czuł się jak dziecko. Bezsilny, poniżony, obrzydliwy, brudny.  
Zacisnął powieki, kiedy to się działo. Czuł smród alkoholu, słyszał wszystkie obrzydliwe jęki Kenny'ego. Wszystko do niego wróciło. Treningi, kary, bicia, zabójstwa. Czuł każdy jego najmniejszy ruch w sobie. Czuł ból. Bolało. Bolało tak, że Levi ledwo to wytrzymał.  
Kiedy to się skończyło Kenny upadł na niego i dyszał ciężko. Levi nie mógł płakać. Nie mógł się ruszyć. Przestał oddychać i czekał, aż on z niego zejdzie. 

-Pamiętasz, jak ze mną mieszkałeś?- zapytał Kenny, ale chyba nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi, bo zwlókł się z niego i chwiejnym krokiem poszedł w stronę drzwi zapinając po drodze spodnie.  
Levi dłuższą chwilę się nie ruszał. Oddychał głęboko i starał się zamazać w pamięci wszystko, co się przed chwilą stało. Kiedy próbował się podnieść z szokiem odkrył, że jego wuj zostawił nóż w pokoju. 

Leżał na ziemi obok niego. To był błąd, który będzie go kosztował życie.


End file.
